The Do Over
by emeraldislegirl
Summary: AU - Sequel to "The Client". This is a Richonne story. This story picks up two months after Rick's divorce. The couple will be navigating their way through their relationship. Fences will need mending and unresolved issues from their past will need to be addressed. I don't own these characters they just fuel my imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone,

Thank you for your extraordinary support and requests to know more about our extraordinary couple. It had been my intent to revisit them all along after starting another project. However, I heard your pleas so here we are. I hope I will do them justice once again. Y'all are amazing and I truly appreciate each and everyone of you.

As always, I don't own these characters but I love some more than others.

 **...**

 **The Couple**

 **Rick**

Rick woke up feeling more exhausted than when he went to bed. These past few weeks had been extremely physical and the fatigue persisted. He needed to hold on a little longer because he was in the final stages of the certification process at Quantico to become a Special Agent, the next step in his new career and life.

Rick was a new man. He was essentially rebooting his life. Recently divorced with a sixteen year-old son and the love of his life. His thirty-fourth birthday was mere months away but he felt very much his age after the gruelling training over the past five weeks.

He forced his lids open because they weren't doing it willingly. It was going to be another caffeine fuelled day. He dragged himself out of bed, grabbed his phone and sent his son and his girlfriend his usual morning greetings and wished them a good day.

It was five a.m. the morning drill was at six, rubbing his hands over his face he pulled on a pair of his FBI issued training gear: pants, tee shirt and pullover then brushed his teeth. Looking at himself in the mirror he examined his bloodshot eyes and wondered just what the hell was he thinking when he decided to change careers mid stream as he did. Why couldn't he have just settled for being a lawyer? it certainly would have been less taxing on his body.

If he was a lawyer, he'd be in the damn Caymans right now spooning his girlfriend. Waking up at five a.m. in the Caymans would have a different connotation all together and a hell of a lot more pleasant too; there was nothing like jump starting one's day with morning sex. A thought which caused his lips to curve into a smile remembering their weekend together some two months ago. He had to keep the faith only four more days to go.

Five a.m. in Virginia was another story, where he was having his ass handed to him on a regular basis by some fresh ass college graduates who made him feel like a damn dinosaur after completing ten kilometres on the track. They didn't even break a sweat whereas he'd just be happy to to have an oxygen mask affix to his face.

He was first on the tracks this morning. Lately, he had this bizarre sense of smell which was rather off putting since he had never paid much attention to odours before. He figured his sense of smell worked as good as the next guy. However, his olfactory nerve was in overdrive this morning. He picked up her scent before she walked up next to him. She had a pungent smell and he did all he could do to keep himself from gagging. He tried breathing through his mouth but that made him feel as if he were choking.

Her name was Déchets or some such thing. She was of thin build about his height, brown eyes, one hundred and twenty pounds. Her hair was interesting it's what he could only describe as the Three Stooges Supercut's Special, with chestnut bangs in front while rocking a blonde bob cut in the back.

"Hey Grimes!" She said by way of greeting. "A bunch of us are getting together later to cram for the finals, you're more than welcome to join us."

"Déchets, thanks for the invite but I'll have to pass on that; it's the only time I can schedule to reach out to my family and they're kinda scattered at the moment. However, if I wrap it up within a reasonable amount of time, I'll catch up with y'all." Looking to extricate himself from her before he woofed his cookies he said, "I'll catch up with y'all later." As he ran off behind the nearest annex, where he came to a stop hunched over with his hand on his knees and puked.

 **…**

He had just arrived in the mess hall area where they ate their meals and was thankful for the varied array of foods because the smells helped make him feel a lot better, it masked the earlier pungent smell.

These past few months had been a special kind of hell for him. He almost didn't follow through with coming to Virginia, the only saving grace was knowing if he hadn't come now it meant that he and Michonne would spend less time together later because she was already wrapped up in a case. However, going back to Atlanta without seeing her for six weeks only to be alone for another few weeks was not even an option for him. He was going to the Caymans to see her.

Sitting at a corner table by himself he realized he hadn't receive his usual good morning text from Michonne and hoped she was okay. He hoped the change in his itinerary didn't spook her. He really needed a good night sleep. In as much as he'd love to make love to her all night long just cuddling her would suffice because he had not been sleeping well. He longed for their bed. Almost absentmindedly, he had been massaging the tension from between his shoulder blades when he detected a flowery scent. He heard the soft steps but a definite click of what he thought might be boot heels.

"If you want, I could help you with that later. I was a certified Massage Therapist before changing careers mid stream. Mind if I join you Grimes?" She asked as she lowered herself into the chair across the table from him. She was a petite blonde with blue eyes about five foot seven if that, a hundred and thirty pounds. She was curvier than Déchets with an ample rack as Shane would say. If memory serves him correctly this one was Anderson. Where Déchets was brazen this one was clingy, at least that's what the chatter was. She was a divorcee with two young boys and he certainly did not want her drawing any parallels with himself so he figured he'd let her down easy.

"Nah but thanks, nothing my girlfriend can't take care of in a few days." He replied hoping like hell the message was subtle enough for her. The message obviously hit a mark because her blue eyes grew wider and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had someone waiting for you. The women here all said that you were available, that you just liked the chase. Grimes, you needn't lie … if I'm not your type just say so because from the stories going around here ... you're quite the ladies man."

"Anderson, I don't know who's saying what about me but I'm not interested in anyone here. I've got my woman and kid waiting for me. I have four more days of hell and when I leave here I'm on a jet to rendezvous with my woman. BTW, you got that straight from the horse's mouth so whatsoever pool y'all been betting on. You can bet against them and win. Excuse me." Frustrated, he got up and left Anderson at the table not knowing what to do with herself. Rick didn't mean to be harsh but his lack of sleep was catching up to him and he was edgy.

 **…**

 **Michonne**

Michonne awoke to the familiar ping. She had fallen asleep on the sofa, yet again. "Shit," Andrea had obviously found her there and covered her with a blanket. She had even plugged in her iphone to charge. Whatever would she do without her, she didn't even want to think about it.

This was honestly not how she had imagined their time in the Caymans. Months ago when she was day dreaming about it, she had envisioned something totally different, where they'd work four may be five hours a day, lounge by the pool for a couple hours before hitting the nightlife.

Since they'd arrive three weeks ago they were pulling eight to nine hour days combing through financial statements, no pool time. Andrea at least found some energy for a bit of nightlife for which she was grateful. Andrea was only supposed to be assisting her but the case turned into something else. There was virtually no evidence Stateside but here, there were mountains of it. Even with the aid of a forensic accountant it was proving to be a challenging task.

Reaching for her phone she read his morning text. She was elated to see that instead of going back to Atlanta he was coming down to spend the weekend with her. After that, he would then fly back home to move Carl to Atlanta with him permanently.

Michonne couldn't believe how much their lives had changed in the past three months. Rick had discovered that his wife was pregnant by another man, who just happened to be her Ex fiancé Negan. The latter's insecurities went into overdrive when he found out about her past relationship with Rick, he became threatened by their close proximity with Rick in Kings County to her based in Atlanta. Negan undertook a mission to learn about his perceived enemy, his endgame was to seek and destroy.

In short, Negan's obsession with Rick was what led him to her. It snowballed when Rick walked into her office one Friday afternoon in Atlanta. She had been praticising there and he was none the wiser until he discovered his wife had been unfaithful to him.

Rick had since divorced as was her father, who discovered her mother had been in a thirty year old relationship with Rick's father. Something he only found out recently because his mother withheld the information from him all this time. He and his mother's relationship was now in need of mending because of her activities during his divorce.

Closer to home the twins who were nicknamed as such for their thoughts and not because of their DNA; Sasha and Rosita were expecting. It was only herself and Maggie that still didn't seem to have anything on that front as yet. Andrea, was still doing Andrea but at least Shane got two drawers at her house, which if you knew Andrea like she knew her best friend … that was akin to a marriage but she would never let Shane know that. In her eyes, Shane still needed to be on his best behaviour before she'd green light him as a long term investment for her bestie.

 **…**

Shortly after taking her shower, Michonne was eating breakfast when all of a sudden there was this pungent smell. It caused her to gag. She barely made it to the bathroom where she sat on the floor, holding her braids back and puked her guts out.

She heard Andrea's voice calling her name across the suite but she was too busy to answer. Eventually, she found her in a mess on the bathroom floor. "Mich, what the hell? What's going on?" Her friend was in panic mode. "Shit!" Andrea was busy calling the front desk for assistance to clean the mess.

Michonne was covered in cold sweat and looked worse than she really felt. "Drea, I'm okay. I was eating breakfast and I don't know if it was the food or what but there was this foul odour it made me sick. I'll just brush my teeth and jump in the shower again and I'll be right as rain you'll see. I feel much better already. I won't be long. Don't eat your plate … call for something else."

 **…**

"What perfume are you wearing Drea?" Michonne approached her friend sniffing her while covering her mouth. She had a greenish look to her.

"I'm not wearing any. I was on my way into the shower when I heard you being sick. Mich whats's wrong with you? You're acting like a damn bloodhound … are you sure you're okay?"

Michonne found herself constantly rubbing her nose. It bothered her that her friend thought she was loosing her mind. "Fine damn it ... I'll text Maggie, I'm not crazy Drea."

 **Michonne:** Mags, can a person develop sudden allergies?

 **Maggie:** Mich, what the hell are doing up at this hour? You know there are medical professionals on that damn island right? What do you think you're allergic to? How long has it been going on?

 **Michonne:** Although Drea won't say it she thinks I am crazy. I was eating breakfast and there was this pungent smell, which cause me to gag and Drea found me puking in the bathroom. Says she didn't smell anything. She even ate the identical stuff and she's fine, so far. Now, I'm smelling this god awful perfume and she said she ain't wearing any. I sniffed her and it's true. I don't know really, I never really noticed it till this morning. Why?

 **Maggie:** "I'm calling you babe."

Answering the incoming call, Michonne sat on the leather sofa. Andrea ordered, "Put it on speaker," so she did.

"Mich, I want you think long and hard, when was your last cycle?" Maggie thought she had a fairly good idea as to just what was going on with her friend but she needed her answers first.

Rolling her eyes at Andrea, she replied, "I don't know Mags maybe six weeks, my cycle gets messed up when I'm stressed even with the implant why?"

"Michonne! Have you slept with Rick?" Then there was the long pause and Andrea's accusatory eyes pinned her where she sat … suddenly the air was sucked out of the room and she couldn't breathe.

"You did … didn't you?" It was rhetorical. In that moment, the realization of what was happening …. dawned on her and she ran to the bathroom to puke. All the while listening to her two friends blame each other for not keeping a closer eye on her. _Really_ , she thought, the way they spoke, one would think she was a wayward teenager. After brushing her teeth she returned to the living area but said nothing.

"You do realize that man could impregnate you just by looking at you, don't you? You spent what, Friday through Sunday with him and he's knocked you up again. Is there any birth control method that won't get you knocked up?" Andrea was ranting. She was mad at Rick considering they talked about how important it was for Michonne to return to therapy. She was mad because she was there last time, she was the one who picked up the pieces.

"Drea, I'm sorry … I truly am." Andrea gave her best friend a hug and their tears flowed.

Maggie on the phone chimed in. "Mich, this is what you get for holding out on us. Your lying ass thought you could take a piece without giving up the deets … gurl your ass got busted. Dang I' must be channelling the twins because that sure as hell didn't even sound like me. It should be a very interesting weekend indeed. I'm just gonna sit back and watch that shit all unfold because it's gonna be good. I'm not even gonna tell the twins. Imagine that, three pregnant couples. I'm going back to bed y'all."

 **…**

 **The Dreams**

"Babe, you can do this you're almost there sweetie. I see can the head. Another good push babe … bare down babe. Yes! Yes! Omg, babe she's so beautiful! She looks just like you babe." Rick awoke drenched in sweat and tears.

Rick's sleep for the past few weeks had been broken. Each night he had a dream about the same theme which caused him to wake up drenched in sweat and tears. It wasn't a bad dream if it was true he'd be ecstatic but it's not a subject he wanted to broach in their new relationship as yet.

The most important thing at present, was for Michonne to become strong again because she had been suffering in silence for years. She recently returned to therapy and soon as he was back in Atlanta he would participate in couples therapy so that they could get pass this hump together.

Since he and his mom were still not on speaking terms, he felt lost. When he wasn't dreaming of fish, he'd be dreaming of coaching Michonne through the delivery and sometimes it was his son telling him just how much his sister resembled himself and her mother poking fun at his father's expense asking where was he at when she was conceived.

Rick had no either where to begin, there were so many conversations he needed to have that he felt unhinged. His mother's absence in his life was noticeable. He thought of her stubbornness and shook his head. It was just like her to expect him to offer the olive branch though it was her actions which caused their rift.

The dreams were powerful and while he often woke drenched in sweat and tears, it was never the content which he feared but his inability to broach the subject. He didn't want the subject matter to place undue pressure on Michonne. He felt certain if she was indeed pregnant she would tell him because they'd be in it together this time.

At one point, he even considered speaking to Maggie about it but quickly dispelled the idea because the girls talked about everything. However, this once, he believe Michonne did not share the fact they had spent the weekend together because he was almost certain he would have heard from Andrea by now.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reaching Out

Hi everyone,

Thank you for your amazing support. Your favs, reviews and follows have been great. I enjoy reading your reviews and will reply when possible to do so.

In the first instalment, the story picks up two months after Rick's divorce and the couple had not seen each other for six weeks. Rick is at Quantico completing his qualifications to become SA Grimes. A few new characters appeared and it seems they have theirs eyes set on Rick. Michonne found out she might be pregnant. However, Rick is fairly certain that Michonne's pregnant but he can't broach the issue as yet. The couple is in limbo for the time being. Rick is still estranged from his mom. We also found out the twins are also expecting, even Andrea has given Shane a couple drawers at her place. It appears the whole squad is moving forward into the next phase of their lives. Lori and Negan are still hanging around.

 **...**

 **Reaching Out**

 _Later that evening…_

 **Michonne**

Michonne left the office earlier than usual that evening, leaving Andrea behind. She had to speak with Rick and required some privacy for her call. After, arriving back at their hotel she decided to get comfortable by taking a shower; so she removed her clothes and placed them into the laundry bag. Standing naked before the mirror she looked at her body front on and sideways imagining the changes that were yet to come, she hoped. Gently massaging her tummy she said a silent prayer that their baby will be healthy as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

After her shower she liberally applied cocoa butter to her body then dressed into her comfy baby doll pjs. Prior to placing her call, she retrieved a bottle of Perrier from the fridge and returned to her room preparing herself for the inevitable.

Rick had just stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist when he heard Tina Turner's " _Whatever You Need"_ signalling her call. It was unusual for Michonne to call this early, which cause his anxiety to build. He quickly crossed the room to answer the call on the third ring. "Babe? Michonne … something wrong babe?" The concern in his voice was palpable.

Michonne sat on the sofa in her room. She heard his voice but was rendered mute. Her mouth was dry so she sipped on her water and swallowed. "Hey, how was your day?" She asked.

His anxiety eased somewhat. "What can I say, five o'clock comes way too early for my liking but it's almost over. How about you?" He asked, sensing that she was avoiding the issue of a call that was two hours earlier than usual; as such, he braced himself for whatever news she was about to deliver.

"Babe, are you alone?"

"Michonne, you're stalling now, just come out and tell me. I promise, it'll be okay." His remark elicit a roll of her eyes because he had this annoying ability to read her even without visual cues.

"Rick, we're…" but the words got stuck in her throat. She didn't want to be too hopeful for fear it wouldn't be real.

"We're pregnant!" He stated feeling relieved that it was finally in the open. He no longer had to step on eggshells where she was concerned. "Are you okay babe?" He asked concerned that the news was most certainly a shock and possibly overwhelming for her at the same time. "When did you find out?"

"How did you know?" Michonne paused trying to wrap her head around what he just said. "I'm still trying to process the news myself. I found out this morning but how did you know?"

"Babe, I've been having these dreams for the past two weeks but you didn't say anything. I didn't want to say something to put undue stress on you, I know your workload is pretty tough right now. Plus, I didn't want you to think I was pressuring you into something you're not ready for. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you babe."

"Rick, I only found out this morning because I had bouts of nausea. When I spoke with Maggie she asked whether we had slept together and it all started to make sense. I did the test and it's positive. I'm really scared babe."

"I promise we'll handle this together babe. It's not like the last time… you're not alone, were in this together and we'll figure it out."

"I know babe. After I did the tests, I called my therapist. She said it was normal to be afraid considering what I've been through. She stated the fact that we're now aware of the pregnancy once we consult with my doctor it's relatively easy to put my fears to rest, because the ultrasound will reveal if the baby is healthy. I didn't want to wait until I'm Stateside so I called Maggie back and she has a colleague practising down here but the only appointment I could get is Thursday at twelve thirty. He's doing it as a favour to Maggie. I really wish you could be here but I know this is all rather short notice for you. I'll be Stateside in a few weeks so we can consult my doctor together.

On the upside, Maggie volunteered to come to the appointment with me so she's coming down on the last flight on Wednesday. I know its crazy to have Maggie come down early when Andrea is with me; I know that we've been through so much together but she's really not into babies."

Rick was listening to her and she sounded so brave. He couldn't promise her that he'd be there at this moment but he sure as hell was willing to do whatever it took to make that appointment. "What's the doctor's name babe?"

"Dr. Eugene Porter, the clinic is on West Bay Road. Babe, you know I don't expect you to make it, I just wanted you to know. I need this out of the way, I can't not know. As it is, I've been so stressed since finding out that I need a little comfort right now. In three days, I will have some peace of mind and I'll be able to function again.

 **…**

Eugene greeted Maggie in a huge bear hug. The two med school buddies quickly caught up on old times. Michonne watched as the unlikely pair swapped gossip about their former college squad. Apparently, Dr. Porter came to the island on contract for a year but loved the placed so much that he established his own private practice and hadn't looked back. He was in the process of trying to sway Dr. Rhee to do likewise when the door opened, following their gaze Michonne's eyes landed on the most beautiful site ever.

Looking back at her were the most intense blue eyes ever coupled with a radiant smile. In no time he dropped his backpack and duffle bag and advanced on her before she even had a chance to react. Scooping her up with his strong arms, he inhaled her; her scent was different there were hints of apricot, mandarin, jasmine and some floral notes. She had obvious changed her perfume so he made a mental note to ask her about it.

His lips found hers and they kissed as though they were the only people in the room. Maggie blushed from the heat of their embrace. Eugene, cleared his throat and extended his hand to the expectant father. Rick reluctantly released Michonne, both a little bashful after the bubble collapsed on their pda. He took the doctor's outstretched hand and shook it generously.

Rick nod his head acknowledging Maggie. The latter, had no doubt as to just how easy it was for them to find themselves in their current predicament. It was like watching two horny teenagers, they couldn't keep their hands off one another. The only grace in this mess was that for the next seven months they'd be able to get away with it without further consequences.

"Welcome Mr. Jones, now that you're here we may begin." His greeting caused a spontaneous outburst of laughter. Eugene being the only person out of the loop looked to Maggie for clarification. "It's okay Eugene, you had no way of knowing, this is Rick Grimes, father to be but not yet hubby to my best friend. In short, he ain't bought the cow yet."

Rick blushed a little at the barb. He felt a pang of remorse that all three had laughed at the poor man's faux pas so he tried to make amends, "Doc if it's all the same, if Michonne would ask me to take her name, I'd have no objections to becoming Mr. Jones. None whatsoever." That said, he looked from Michonne to Maggie, the latter's face registering shock and he smiled at her reaction.

Feigning hurt, Michonne replied to her friend, "Maggie, I know you did not just compare me to livestock?"

Maggie countered in her defence, "You know I love you both sweetie but if the shoe fits… I did warn you about giving away free milk."

Poor Eugene always felt socially inept when it came to situations such as this; he was out of his element in the three-way sparring and wanted to put a quick end to it all. Realizing his error, he promptly apologized. "Well, I do beg your pardon Mr. Grimes but welcome all the same. Shall we?" He asked, gesticulating for them to follow him.

Rick followed closely behind taking Michonne's hand in tow. Michonne was busy giving Maggie her best evil eye.

"You knew!" She mouthed to her friend and Maggie shrugged her shoulders with a sly smile. Together the four entered the examination room. Dr. Porter explained the process and passed Michonne a gown and left the room.

Michonne quickly put the gown on keeping her top but removing her skirt. She laid on the reclining chair awaiting the doctor's return.

 **…**

 **Rick**

In the meantime, both Maggie and Rick were catching up on his time away. He complained about his five o'clock starts and about getting older. He inquired about Shane's recovery, although he knew she couldn't very well reveal anything about her patient but she did assure him that Shane would be fine. He asked about his buddy Glenn, her husband as well as the gang to which Maggie replied "you'll see them all tomorrow so you can ask them yourself."

"Fair enough." He agreed. He couldn't believe how homesick he had been. He knew that he would be returning to Atlanta in a matter of days, but it still wouldn't be home because he'd still be waiting for Michonne to get back. The thought of having to leave her again was excruciating but he understood she wasn't on vacation… it was work and there will be times when his work will take him away as well. It wasn't something he was looking forward to especially now with a baby on the way.

In the meantime, he had managed to steal an extra day to be with her and their baby and for that he was grateful. The thought of him and Michonne expecting their first child together filled him with great joy. He looked forward to their next few days together as a couple and expecting parents. Regrettably, it felt as though that's all they ever had were moments here and there never anything constant. It was a situation they needed to rectify as soon as possible. They couldn't continue doing this and certainly not with a baby on the way. It felt as if they were sneaking around having an affair. He wanted them together as a couple in the same place. He wanted to be able experience the changes with her as their baby grew within her. They needed a sense of being one. He just needed for her to see it from his perspective.

 **…**

 **Michonne**

Michonne grabbed Rick's hand. He was off in his head again and was not cognizant of Dr. Porter's presence. The latter had already applied the cold gel to her stomach and started gliding the wand over her stomach in search of their little one's heartbeat. _There it was,_ she thought, it sounded like a train. Rick locked eyes with hers as her tears flowed.

"That's our baby sweetheart." He said wiping away her tears and kissing her forehead. "Baby we made a baby." He added as his tears started cascading down his face. Michonne was an emotional wreck, she had no words so she held on to him.

Dr. Porter continued the examination checking for the measurements and fetal development; he found eveything to be on track for eight weeks of gestation and congratulated the happy couple.

After the ultrasound, Dr. Porter met with the proud parents to be in his office. He provided Michonne a prescription for prenatal vitamins with strict instructions for a minum eight hours of sleep and a recommended diet. He explained as she planned on being on the island for sometime he would follow her progress until such time she returned Stateside, at which point, his records would be forwarded to her regular Obstetrician.

The couple thanked him for his time and left. Kissing Maggie goodbye they promised to meet up at the hotel later. Maggie had a late lunch date with Eugene who offered her a private tour of the island.

 **…**

Upon returning to the hotel the couple grabbed lunch and talked about their happy news. Michonne was much calmer now that some time had passed. She was excited but guarded because they still had four weeks to go before she would feel safe. Rick understood her fears and supported her. It was decided at twelve weeks they would share the news with their parents. However, it was agreed that he'd have to prepare Carl much sooner for the amount of changes that were coming his way. She didn't want him to feel left out. It was important to her that he felt apart of their family and that she wasn't trying to replace his mother.

Shortly after lunch, the couple retreated to their suite for a couple hours indulging in some long over due love making and a longer than usual shower.

Rick and Michonne dressed in comfortable clothes with the intention of doing some sightseeing. Unfortunately for Rick, his attire was what Michonne deemed criminal and with that they were off shopping for a new wardrobe.

"Babe, how much clothes do I really need for four days? Personally, I'd rather stay in bed for the next fours days. It's not like I'm going to knock you up because I've already done that." He flashed her a crooked smiled hoping to end his current torture of being a fashion model. In response to his complaining she playfully smacked his bicep. He feigned being hurt in a sad attempt to garner sympathy.

"Sweetheart, if you really believe that I'm going to dinner with you dressed in plaid shirts, jeans and cowboy boots on this tropical paradise, think again. I want to be romanced in-situ Rick." Michonne bit down onto her bottom lip while her chocolate orbs stared directly into his blue eyes to convey her message. She then passed him a few pairs of swim trunks to try on.

He watched her sashayed away, entering the room next door with what can only best be described as two triangles disguised as an outfit and a see through shawl like thing; the ensemble caused his eyebrows to recede into his hairline, his mouth to fall open and his heart to stop.

"Babe what exactly is that thing supposed to be? Why are you buying something that won't be useful to you in another two months?" Rick was definitely having second thoughts about Michonne remaining behind for another two weeks. Why the hell would she want something like that anyway? She's carrying his child and from the looks of it she wants him to either drop dead of a heart attack or better yet be locked up in a foreign jail. "Michonne? Babe? Sweetheart, can we talk about that thing or lack of it for that matter?"

Michonne innocently opened the door to her changing room; standing there with her braids done up in a sloppy bun, in a next to nothing bikini with a see through shawl on three inch sandals. "Babe did you say something?" She asked biting her bottom lip to keep from breaking out into a devilish grin.

Rick swallowed hard. She watched his adam's apple bob up and down and in an instant he was on her in the changing room closing the door behind him. "Babe, what are you doing? You can't …" Her words were lost as he swallowed them. Pulling away from her to catch his breath, his eyes were glossy and hooded with lust. His breath laboured and his erection painful.

He watched her eyes hooded with lust as he called her bluff. Her luscious lips were swollen from his assault on them and her ample breasts rise and fall. Her nipples were erect beneath the scandalous piece of string that was passing as clothing.

She watched as his fingers untied all her strings causing the fabric to fall away from her body. They slid down her body, removing her thong sliding it down her legs. He grazed her ear as he said, "You're going to cum for me right here Michonne but you can't make a peep… understand?" She nodded her head in acknowledgement and bit her bottom lip to contain her moans as his fingers invaded her and his thumb pad teased her clit, his mouth latched unto her globe.

He watched as her eyes rolled back into her head as she combed her fingers through his silky curls.

 **…**

 **Lori**

Lori was just over four months pregnant. A month ago, she petitioned the court and was granted conservatorship over Negan Kirkman, the man whose baby she was carrying.

Although she had never labelled whatever it was between them, she would be lying if she claimed not to have felt something for Negan. He made her feel alive and desirable unlike her husband at the time. She eventually realized Negan was emotionally unavailable because he was in love with someone else much like her former husband was too.

Negan was found not guilty by reason of insanity for assaulting Shane Walsh an off duty Sheriff Deputy, who was also the best friend to her Ex husband Rick Grimes. At the time of the assault, Negan was in the process of attempting to kidnap Michonne Jones, his Ex fiancé and the Ex girlfriend of her former husband. The whole sordid mess occurred at the onset her divorce proceedings, and it eventually ended up as front page news. Negan's meltdown however, was actually captured on a 911 call. As punishment for his crimes, he was sentenced to twelve months in a psychiatric ward and six months probation.

The last time she visited him she had been two months pregnant. At that time, Negan appeared not to be cognizant of who she was. It had been difficult seeing him that way. He wasn't the confident man that she knew. The one who could instil fear into a person just from his mere presence. No, the last time she saw Negan he appeared childlike and lost. He was looking out of the huge windows as though he were under a spell, trapped and waiting for someone or something.

Recently however, nurse Bradley had called to let her know that Negan had been improving and responding well to his medication so with that, she decided to pay him a visit.

Arriving at Grady Memorial she went through the routine security screening as she had done on her previous visit. She was then led down a narrow hallway which opened into a community room. On this day however, Negan was seated at a table playing cards with some of the residents. His trademark black slick back hair was now much longer but it was also sporting silver streaks, which actually matched his salt and pepper beard. As she approached the room became quiet.

The card players looked up to ascertain what caused the stillness over the room. Negan looked up and saw a very pregnant Lori. She stopped halfway across the room and waited for him. He pushed away from the table, got up and walked towards her. There was a twinkle in his eyes unlike the last time she saw him. There was that old Negan's swagger in his walk and his trademark grin. "Well, as I live and breathe… look at you all pregnant and all. Hey Lori. So Grimes finally knocked you up good, eh?"

"Hi Negan! How are you?" She asked cautiously, she was afraid to even mention Rick's name to him for fear of his reaction. "You and I both know this baby is yours. We fought about it one night over dinner just before your accident." She watched him as though he were travelling backwards through time and then he stopped. The mark of recognition registered on his face.

"Looky here, I'm gonna be a daddy, well, I'll be damned. You're not exactly who I thought I'd knock up first but hope springs eternal. My boys are swimmers." His slight inference to Michonne left her feeling insulted. Even after all this time, he still had her on the brain. However, she was determined not to allow him to rattle her, after all, he was still her charge. While Negan appeared to be lucid at present nurse Bradley did say he had his days where reality was spot on and other days where he appeared to be waiting for someone.

"Negan, is there anything you need that can make your stay here more comfortable?" She asked him, as her phone buzzed. She took it out to verify whether it was her son, Carl. She had left him with his uncle Daryl so that she could travel to Atlanta for this visit. It was in that moment the idea struck him.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Do Over - Relationships

Hi everyone,

Thank you again for your continued support of this story. I trust you'll enjoy this new chapter.

Just a recap, both Michonne and Lori have reached to the men in their lives and Rick made it to the ultrasound on time. Lori asked Negan a loaded question which is about to cause a whole lot of trouble for other people.

 **...**

 **Relationships**

 **...**

 **Sisters**

Michonne woke earlier than usual that morning. Both her and Andrea had previously decided on an earlier start to their day so that they might call it quits around three o'clock. She tried disentangling herself from Rick's grasp but he stirred and pulled her back to bed. His hands working feverishly over her naked form. His lips peppering the sensitive area at her neck. She could feel his growing erection at her back. He was working against her will power and he knew it. "Babe, I've to go. We talked about this last night."

"I know but I go back to Atlanta in three days without you." He replied shamelessly. "I need you babe."

"Then shower with me." Michonne countered in an attempt to actually get out of their bed.

 **…**

Michonne quickly buttoned and adjusted her clothing as she came out of her bedroom. She was running late; her little romp with Rick went on longer than expected and she was just not in the mood for a lecture. "What?" Michonne snapped at the judgemental look she got from Andrea. She wasn't sure whether it was her hormones or not but somehow, she felt as though something had changed in their relationship.

Was it her relationship with Rick itself or the fact that he showed up earlier than everyone else? She had no idea that Rick would arrive earlier, he just happened to show up at the doctor's office. As far as she knew only Maggie knew for certain about his travel plans.

Andrea was one of her closest and dearest friends. In fact, she was more like a sister to her. Andrea was there when her world was literally falling apart in London. However, since Andrea found out about the potential pregnancy which had since been confirmed something changed in their friendship. Michonne was at a lost as to what it was. She knew her friend was not partial to babies and she respected that.

In trying to understand the sudden coolness in their relationship, Michonne tried to see what she might have done to trigger Andrea's behaviour. However, the only difference she was able to pinpoint was that their mutual friend Maggie came down to support her through her ultrasound. Rick's showing up was just an added bonus. It had always been her and Andrea for the better part of seventeen years, sure there were their other sisters Maggie and the twins but Andrea was there through boarding school straight through to law school. After a short time apart, Michonne eventually joined Andrea in Atlanta where they worked hard to open their own firm. They'd always worked well together but something changed in just a week. She wondered whether Andrea felt as though she was being replaced by Maggie?

Michonne was hormonal, not only was there this distance between her and her best friend, it was the polar opposite when it came to her boyfriend.

Rick's behaviour of late was quite unbecoming. They've been life long friends, and have been in love with each other longer than they've ever had a physical relationship.

Relatively speaking, if she had to count, they were intimate for a week when they were teenagers. Two months ago, they rekindled their relationship and spent the weekend together. Since then they spent six weeks apart and have since reunited less than twenty-four hours ago. They had no intimacy problems to speak of. Recently however, she felt there was some underlying issue that he was not sharing with her.

Since yesterday, they've made love several times. However, each time she was about to leave his side, it seems as though he had this pressing need for sex, as though he were marking her but why? Surely, he could tell her anything they've always done so in the past.

Rick Grimes was never someone she would categorize as holding things back, at least not when it came to her. What he lacked in words he would allow his actions to speak for themselves. In high school, when he feared losing her, he kissed her in the hallway embarrassing her to tears. Only recently, when he overheard her telling a friend she loved him over the phone, he told her in no uncertain terms that he wanted her that he had never stopped loving her. He also added that he would deal with whomsoever stood in his way. His need wasn't just physical but an emotional one too. At the time he declared his feelings anew, he was still married but respected her enough to wait until such time he was divorced to start over. Their weekend together resulted in their current pregnancy.

Currently, Michonne felt as though she were between two impossible choices. She loved them both but wondered why were they making it so difficult for her. She just wanted to cry, so she texted Maggie to call her at the office; she thought perhaps if they could do a girl's lunch it would thaw things out between her and Andrea.

 **…**

Later that morning, Michonne spent an hour in her office in tears. She couldn't focus on anything. After speaking with her therapist, the latter suggested she just simply ask both Andrea and Rick what's going on since they've both closed themselves off from open communication.

Walking into Andrea's office Michonne closed the door and sat down. "Drea, we need to talk. I don't know what I did to you. I've apologized for hiding the fact that I spent the weekend with Rick but they're only four people that know this; they being Rick, myself and as of Monday, both you and Maggie. Obviously, the cat will be out of the bag in a matter of hours but I can't for the life of me understand why there's now a wall between us. I love Rick and I love you too but he's the father of my unborn child so please don't make it be a choice because I can't loose either of you."

Andrea pushed the Kleenex box towards her friend and waited for her to stop talking. "Mich is not about Rick per se, sure everyone's settling down and now I've lost you too. For the longest time it was you and me against world, now it's just me. You're going to leave me here to go back Stateside but this case was your baby. Don't get me wrong, I would choose paradise over Atlanta on any given day. I'm just letting you go before you let go of me. It sucks but I figure I needed to get accustom to you being gone.

What are we going to do with the practice when Rick proposes? "

"Oh Drea, I'm never going to let go of you. I'm not leaving our practice, not after all the work we've put into it to make it this far. Babe, I'm just having a baby. I'm gonna be here with you until such time the renovations to the penthouse are completed. When I return home then I'll work until such time I'm ready to start my maternity leave.

Yeah, this case was my baby but being in paradise didn't turn out the way we dreamed it would. We busted our butts and had no social life." Michonne got up and walked over to her best friend and hugged her. "You're never alone babe, we're in this thing called life together … you remember London, don't you?"

Pulling away from her friend Michonne asked, "About settling down, what about Shane? He's not such an ass, he did save my life so that makes up for him hooking Rick up with that bitch of an Ex-wife. Plus, Rick swears since meeting you that he's not a man whore anymore. Babe you've gotta take a chance and take it to the next level just don't get knocked up before I come back from maternity leave. Okay?" She laughed and punched her friend in the arm.

"By the way, what makes you think Rick's going to propose? He just got out of a seventeen year old marriage two months ago. He has a son with whom he needs to bond and eventually tell him he's about to have another sibling by a woman his father knew from long ago and further, that said sibling was conceived in honour of his father's new found freedom, on the night his parents divorced. I truthfully don't see us being hitched for a while but I haven't factored in our parents reaction into that equation.."

Andrea's frustration at Michonne's blindness when it came to Rick Grimes was apparent. "Mich why the hell do you think that man is so damn moody? Yeah, he has the Couvade syndrome thing going on but were you not listening to him last night?

Do you really believe he wants you here while he's going to be in Atlanta? He wants you to come to the conclusion on your own. Plus, he's gotten so territorial and there hasn't been a man around you Michonne. I bet you a hundred dollars when he leaves you won't be able to find that string as he called it. He gave you a hint yesterday, what did Maggie say, he had no objections to becoming Mr. Jones."

"Drea, you're crazy. We're nowhere near ready for marriage and I'm sure Rick knows that."

"Says the woman who had sex in a changing room because the string she was wearing was the equivalent of waving a red flag in front of a bull. Suit yourself babe, but know this, you'll owe me a hundred dollars after he leaves. By the way, you're not to hide the bikini just leave it where it is. Better yet, why don't we hit the beach for a quick dip you, me and Maggie later and watch his nostrils flare." She suggested with a huge grin on her face.

"God Drea, did anyone ever tell you that you're evil?... What do you mean, what will we do with the practice? Aaron is keeping an eye on things right now. When I get back, I'll resume whatever cases are still active until such time I go on leave. Again, I said don't get knocked up before I deliver."

 **…**

 **Doctor Patient Confidentiality**

Both Maggie and Rick were on their own for the day. The two met up for breakfast over which they made small talk about the weather and dinner plans. Maggie was surprised at Rick's moodiness so she asked, "So how's everything going Rick?" The question caught him off guard, raising his brow as he took a drink of his coffee. He wasn't sure the true reason behind the question.

"I really can't complain Maggie. Look around you what's there to complain about? I feel blessed that Michonne and I are getting a second opportunity to start a family together. I won't lie, it's something I'd always dreamed of having with her. I get It's not the ideal time for Michonne to be pregnant and I do realize we tend to do things rather ass backwards but I wouldn't change a thing if it meant there's a chance of losing her again."

"Rick, if it makes you feel more comfortable we can classify this conversation under doctor patient confidentiality, okay? What you say to me here will not be shared with our family but you look like a man who could use a friend, and by friend I don't mean one of your bonehead buddies who'll be showing up here later today.

I know that you're not in contact with your mom because of what happened a few months back. I also know that based on the conversation we had at dinner last night, you're experiencing Couvade syndrome. What that means is, that you're experiencing Michonne's symptoms. Essentially, y'all are having a sympathetic pregnancy. Your moods are linked to hers and vice versa. I might add, the fatigue you've been experiencing is all normal for the first trimester. You thought it was just your age catching up with you and the physicality of the drills over the past five weeks but it's also from altered hormones. I recommend you pay strict attention to your diet and maintain a fitness regime because as Michonne progresses along you'll more than likely end up gaining some weight too. It'll suck if you end up being on desk duty right off the back SA Grimes.

Regarding your mother, Rick you really need to reach out to her. If not for yourself, do it for Michonne because you need a center and Michonne can't be it for you right now. The added stress is not good for the baby. Furthermore, whatever, it is, that you're not saying to Michonne it's weighing heavily on her too. I can notice the shadow under her eyes which means she's not sleeping enough.

Now, having stated my observations, I will listen to you with no judgement whatsoever, if and when you feel comfortable enough to confide in me."

Rick felt the sincerity in Maggie's words and it reflected in the genuine concern on her face. It had been years since Maggie was his confidant. During high school she was like a big sister to him and acted as a intermediary with Sasha when Michonne first disappeared from his life. Her observations were on point from his the lack of centering to the fact he was withholding information from Michonne. He had never done that before but found he had been trying to shield her more so from everything.

"Maggie, it's complicated. I… we have this amazing thing happening to us right now but it feels like the more I want to be there for her, the circumstances of the situation keeps us apart. The last thing I want is for Michonne to feel as though I'm pressuring her. I want to be there for her Maggie and I want to there for our baby too but it feels like we're forever just snatching moments in time. It shouldn't feel like this.

You know, she couldn't even say the word when she called to tell me earlier this week. It felt as though my heart was in a vice. I was blissful one moment because of the dreams I was having for weeks were real. But I couldn't say anything about them to her. In the next moment, I felt like shit because… because of me she's happy but scared of what the hell was about to happen because she has yet to deal with how it all ended the first time. I don't know how to take that pain away from her. I would if I could. Did she tell you, when I found and read her letter … from all those years ago... I felt it as it was happening to her? Maggie, I didn't know at the time what was wrong with me, no one did but I can only imagine how much worst it was for Michonne at the time because she was all alone.

So doc, how do I tell the woman I love that I what it all that I want to experience this with her without pushing her away? I already know what she's going to say to me almost verbatim."

"Rick, I'm so sorry. I know this isn't easy for either of you but you can't blame yourself for the past, she doesn't blame you. We all know you love one another but it's gonna take sometime to get to your perfect happy ending. All you can do is to be there for her and support her through this. You know she loves you and that's all that matters." Reaching over she gave him a hug and joked, "Look on the bright side at least you don't need a DNA test with your symptoms there's no question as to the paternity."

 **…**

 **Island Reunion**

The gang arrived on time and settled themselves into their assigned rooms. After freshening up they all reunited in the Andrea and Michonne's suite. Which led to the governer's balcony. The balcony was set up to accommodate the ten guests. Refreshments were set up in one the corner with an on duty bartender.

The men gathered around Rick and they started catching up on his six weeks away. Abraham who hadn't seen Michonne in months took a swig of his beer and then whispered to Rick, "When you were, uh, pouring the Bisquick, were you trying to make pancakes?" He watched the confusion as it registered on Rick's face. He motioned for Rick to follow him the farther side of the balcony where they would not be overheard. In the time it took to get there it dawned on Rick that Abraham had already figured it out but he played dumb in case he might be wrong. "As I was asking Rick, when you were, uh, pouring the Bisquick, were you trying to make pancakes? I need to know how to play this Rick. I'm damn surprised the twins haven't picked up on it yet. Your woman is lit up from the inside out man. Can you not touch that woman without knocking her up? What the hell are you doing man? You finally got the noose from around your neck only to put it right back on."

Rick not knowing quite how to respond to that took a long swig of his beer. "Look Abraham, I would appreciate you keeping this to yourself. Just let Michonne decide if she wants to tell everyone. Okay?"

Abraham winked at his friend, "Gotcha!" Slowly they rejoined the group of men.

 **…**

Over refreshments the five women were giddy with excitement as the twins talked about their pregnancies, they were nine weeks along. There was a pregnant pause where both Andrea and Maggie half expected Michonne to share her news but she hadn't. The conversation eventually turned to the shopping they intended to do the next day and their spa afternoon.

Later that evening, as the gang boarded the catamaran for their private sunset dinner cruise. Michonne held onto Rick a little tighter than usual. "What is it babe? Are you alright?" It was so quick, he barely had time to react as they both leaned over the side of the catamaran and puked wiping their mouths with the back of their hands.

Maggie looked at the two with a smirk on her face biting the inside of her lip to keep herself from bursting out into a gut wrenching roar because she had just won twenty dollars. She had cautioned Rick against this particular activity but he insisted saying Michonne wanted to be romanced with the backdrop of paradise… so what better way to impress her than with a sunset dinner cruise.

Rick averted Maggie's eyes and looked at his closest male ally Abraham. The latter, turned away asking a passing crew member, "So what does a person have to do around here to get a drink?" The crew member pointed him towards the bar the direction in which Glenn, Shane and Daryl were headed. Abraham gave Rick a mock salute and left him to be skewered because he wanted no part of the impending drama between a bunch of pregnant women.

Sasha and Rosita exchanged a look. They were communicating in their twin code. Sasha shook her head as they both looked at Michonne then Rick. Between themselves they were trying to determine whether Michonne was pregnant, she looked radiant but they couldn't pinpoint when the two would have hooked up. Rick left town right after his divorce and the guys never once mentioned he came back but if he did, it was unlikely that he'd mention it since he wouldn't be spending any time with them.

Maggie and Andrea were busy making idle chatter avoiding the twins.

Unfortunately for both Michonne and Rick the light movement of the catamaran didn't help and they had yet to set out to sea. Rick quickly took Michonne's hand and led the way to disembark the boat making their apologies to the Captain as they left.

 **…**

Shane and Daryl finally came back to see what the hold up was about as they saw Rick and Michonne on the shore. "What the fuck's going on?" Shane asked no one in particular. Sasha responded as Daryl's face echoed Shane's query.

"They both got sick so they left." She was still trying to make sense of it because over the years when Daryl would say, he was going fishing with the boys Rick was almost always apart of that gang, unless of course if Daryl was lying all these times. "I thought y'all fished together Daryl or were you lying all this time?"

Daryl looked at his woman not understanding what she was saying. He looked to Shane as if to see if he understood what she was getting at. Shane shook his head. "Makes no damn sense to me man. We ain't left shore and Rick got sick?"

Rosita chimed in, "I saw it and they were looking kinda green too." Daryl and Shane didn't understand what was going on but then Shane looked towards Andrea and Maggie whose backs were to them; it appeared as though they were purposely trying avoid the conversation so he approached them. Encircling Andrea's waist with his strong arms he whispered in her ear, "Y'all wouldn't be trying to cover up for those two now would you?" Turning her around, Andrea looked shocked. She gave nothing away.

"Shane, I don't know what's going on with those two. They probably just wanted time to themselves to make up for lost time."

Sasha was getting frustrated at the games, she knew both Andrea and Maggie knew something. "This is bullshit and y'all know it. Did they sleep together before he left town or not? If they did, we all know what this is." She looked accusingly at her sisters. She was joined in solidarity by her twin.

"Yeah, did they or didn't they? There's a pact and she didn't share," added Rosita. "When did you both find out?"

"A little after five a.m. Monday morning when I found her in the bathroom being sick. When we were talking to Maggie that was the second question she asked."

Hearing the news everything fell into place for the twins. Maggie suddenly travelled on Wednesday instead of with them as was planned. Obviously, Maggie came for support and to deal with the medical aspect of the appointment.

"Is everything okay then?" They both asked at the same time.

Maggie assured them that the baby was healthy and Michonne was eight weeks along but was super guarded and didn't want to talk about it until she clears her first trimester.

 **…**

 **I'm not saying no… just not yet...**

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Rick waited for Michonne to emerge from the room. She looked radiant in a cobalt blue shift dress with a white shawl and sandals. He approached her stealthily as she chose her jewellery. "Hey gorgeous! Feeling better? Let me help you with that." He offered and she allowed him to put her necklace on. _There was that new scent_ again he thought.

Turning to him, he saw her sad eyes. "I'm sorry about dinner. I mean, the cruise. It was a great plan babe. I only wish we could have enjoyed it." She said as she laid her head on his broad chest.

He held her close kissing the top of her head,"not to worry, I'll bring you back when we're not expecting." Kissing her forehead he excused himself to freshen up.

After a quick shower, Rick was now sporting a blue Polo shirt, black shorts and sandals. He approached a pensive Michonne on the balcony. "Babe, let's take a walk on the beach and we'll grab dinner when you're ready."

 **…**

The couple walked hand in hand along the quiet beach with Rick designated as the official sandal's carrier. They walked in comfortable silence stopping only to gaze out at the beautiful Caribbean Sea back dropped by an amazing sunset. The sky looked as though it were an oil painting kissed by a touch of blue and dotted with clouds some with an orange hue. The horizon yellow as though the day was breaking over yonder where the huge white globe hung as though suspended by unseen tethers just above the waters edge. The silence of the moment punctuated only by the lapping sound of the breakers as the surf washed up kissing their feet only to recede back into the sea.

In that perfect moment, Rick looked into Michonne's eyes, his hand cupped her face, he tilted her head up and lowered his to capture her lips. The kiss was tentative at first then she parted her lips for him and their tongues danced. The kiss said, it was here, it was tomorrow and it was forever a silent language known only to them.

 **…**

After some more walking, what seemed an eternity but in reality it was more like ten minutes, the couple came upon the Tiki hut lounging area that Rick discovered earlier that day. When the cruise fell through he arranged with the management to have dinner served there; and as such, a reservation sign was hung there. He only had to text the kitchen once they arrived and a staff would be on site to serve their meals.

Michonne's eyes grew large at the Tiki lounge they found, it was on a round dais with a semi-circle couch. The cushions in nautical blue and white and huge potted plants on either side with Tiki lamps leading up to the site. She turned to Rick amazed. "You've been here all of one day and you found this? Andrea and I have been here three weeks and didn't know such a thing was on site." He was happy too see the change in her mood.

"Well, to be honest Maggie and I had nothing to do after breakfast so we followed the coastline and ended up here. I think it's purposely not advertised so if you happen to fall on it, it's because you wanted to hide in plain sight away from the bustle. It's ideal for reading or writing outdoors with access to the beach if you needed a break. That said, what do you feel like eating babe?

 **…**

After dinner, the couple sat relaxing on the couch. Rick reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box, as he presented it to Michonne he saw the change in her body language. It was as he had expected she wasn't ready for what he truly wanted. "This is for you..."

"Babe, please don't… I'm not saying no… just not yet. We're not there yet." Her eyes were brimming with tears so he reached out for her and held her close. His heart was breaking.

"Babe, please don't cry. It's okay… its not what you think it is but It's long overdue and it completes your look." He said as he kissed her cheek and opened the box for her. In it was a pair of sapphire and diamond studs to compliment her necklace.

"They're beautiful babe. Thank you!" Michonne said as she kissed his lips. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I thought your were going to propose. Please know that I'm not rejecting the idea of marriage just the timing. A ring on my finger doesn't change who we are or what we are to each other. The optics aren't right for now.

It's not fair to Carl whom I haven't met as yet. He's yet to find out about his second sibling and his father's girlfriend. Let's not lower the boom by adding fiancé and soon to be stepmom. What if he doesn't even like me, Rick?" She added terrified at what that would mean for them, for him. "I'm the woman who stood in the way of you being able love his mother."

Rick held her close, kissing the top of her head. He knew she was open to meeting Carl and he loved that about her. He hadn't realized Michonne would have so many insecurities about his son. In the short time since their paths had crossed almost three months ago, even before his divorce, Michonne had shown more interest in his son than the woman who gave birth to him. He sometimes forgot that she wasn't his mother. "Babe, you have nothing to worry about, Carl will love you; I know this because I know my son."

"I know you believe that babe but he's a teenager whose world got shook pretty badly when he found out the truth about your divorce and how he came to be. Will he resent this sibling, our child... because you're in love with me unlike you were with his mother?" Rick couldn't answer that question and he sure as hell hoped that wouldn't be the case. He loved his son and his unborn child equally it didn't matter who gave life to them they were his seed and that defined his love for them.

"Rick, we are having a baby together and I recognize your desperate need for us to be on the same page, I really do but it's not just you and me babe. Please be patient with me. I want to be able to wake up in the middle of the night and find the man I love and father of my baby next to me. I truly do but I know even if I went home to Atlanta tomorrow, I'll only have you on the weekends or holidays until this…" She said pointing between themselves … "Us, we're okay with Carl. Prior to Monday morning we weren't complicated but since that time we've become complicated."

"I'm sorry babe, I was being selfish. It never occurred to me that you felt this way. In all honesty, I sometimes forget you're not Carl's mother. You're always putting his needs first. You're including him in your planning that's not something Lori ever did. He needs a mother like you in his life.

Truthfully, I was trying to assuage myself of the guilt I felt because I wasn't involve in Lori's pregnancy. I slept with her once and months later her father is telling my dad that I knocked her up. I knew there was a possibility but until the DNA confirmed it, one could say that I was a bastard because I wasn't invested. I found myself wishing like hell that it was you that I had knocked up instead only little did I know, that I wasn't off the mark. I didn't go to any of her appointments and I never touched her stomach nor did the things an expectant father would. I want to do all those things with you babe because I want to be present in our child's life before and after she's born. I want to feel our child kick, I want to talk to her when she's keeping you awake at night. I want to get up in the middle of the night to make a mad dash to find whatever it is she have you craving for because I love you." Rick hadn't realize that Michonne had fallen asleep until he heard a soft snore escape her lips. They had talked for hours and it was just before midnight so he laid back and adjusted her body so that she was comfortable.

 **…**

Rick woke up in the Tiki hut alone. He got up to investigate Michonne's whereabouts. "Babe!" He called. He took out his phone to call her that's when he saw that she was taking pictures of the sunrise so he snapped one of her and smiled. He walked over to join her and snapped a few more.

"Morning beautiful. Did you sleep okay? It's already six thirty we should head back, it's gonna be a busy day." He said kissing her lips.

"Morning babe. Yes, I know you did because your snores woke me up." She teased.

 **…**

After a quick shower, Michonne and Rick joined their friends on the balcony for a homemade breakfast. It would appear that instead of calling room service the women rolled up their sleeves and made breakfast for ten. They must have pre-arranged to have the produce because neither her nor Andrea ever had that much food in the suite.

During breakfast there was a knock at the door. Shane who was seated closest to the door went to answer it. The delivery man passed him two dozen long-stemmed red roses and a white orchid. The card was simply addressed to Michonne. Shane's gut had a really bad feeling about what just happened. "Fuck!" He cursed as he closed the door behind him. He quickly went to Andrea's room while he thought it through. _Rick was with the girls since Thursday afternoon, there were no flowers about their suite so flowers showing up three days later can't be good. Unless, that was to cap off the night they had because they didn't sleep in the suite last night._

He texted Andrea to meet him in her room where he stashed the evidence. Andrea looked at her phone and excused herself. Rick got up to find Shane. The women looked amongst themselves perplexed while the men went off to find their buddies.

It was not long after, there was a crashing sound coming from indoors. "Rovia, this can't continue, she's pregnant with my child and I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Rick screamed.

Sasha, Rosita and Maggie glanced at Michonne who didn't know what to say or do so she timidly waved at the twins and asked, "Maybe we can be Triplets?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Relationships II

Hi all,

Thanks for hanging in there and for your continued support of this story. It may not follow the path you desire but I'm a Richonner. Please have faith.

In the last instalment we saw the some of the relationships unfold. This chapter will be a continuation of that and new revelations.

 **...**

 **Shakedown at Grady Memorial**

Rovia had just cleared the security check point at Grady Memorial Hospital. He had two stops to make first to the administration and then to see his favourite psychopath. He proceeded down the long hall to the end where the office to Head of the Department Psychiatry was located. Opening the door, he approached the assistant a young man named Eric to announce his arrival to Dr. Anderson.

 **…**

A tall blonde haired, blue eyed, middle-aged man came through the office door with his hand extend saying, "Detective Rovia, I'm Dr. Anderson, sorry to have kept you waiting. Eric paged me when you arrived but I was on the ward dealing with a minor emergency. "The greeting and the extended hand surprised Rovia who was preoccupied with his phone. Putting away his phone, he accepted the extended hand and shook it. "Please follow me, this way." He instructed as he led the way to the internal office. "Please, have a seat he gestured with his hands as he seated himself. "How may I be of assistance Detective?" He asked.

"Dr. Anderson, we have reasons to believe Mr. Kirkman has recently had access to an electronic device and or internet access and we'd like your cooperation to search his room."

"Detective, our patients do not have access to such devices nor are they allowed internet privileges. Having said that, do you happen to have a search warrant to permit your search for any such contraband? Challenged as they maybe our patients still have rights that must be respected Detective."

"Dr. Anderson, I understand what you're saying, I came here merely as a matter of courtesy since Mr. Kirkman contacted his victim internationally it will be the Feds knocking on your door next. Further, he's violating a condition of his sentence by contacting his victim. You can execute a search yourself in good faith with me tagging along or wait for the Feds to roll-up here. It's your choice.

 **…**

Rovia found Negan in the community room playing cards. His footsteps landed heavily on the tiled floor causing the other residents to disperse as though danger was imminent. Nurse Bradley stood up from the table where she sat and approached the detective. "Hello Detective, how are you today? May I ask your purpose here? You were not expected. Dr. Anderson never mentioned anything about this visit."

Turning to address nurse Bradley, he replied. "Just checking in on my resident psychopath to see how he's coming along. I dare say, he's come a long way in two months." Nurse Bradley wasn't sure whether she trusted the Detective or not, it was just a feeling she had so she stayed close to the patients.

Rovia circled around the table stopping directly across from Negan. The latter had been tracking his movements from the moment he entered the room. Slowly, Rovia eased himself into the chair across from Negan as he said, "Kirkman, thought I'd reach out and touch someone." For effect, he slid his hand across the table to rest on Negan's hand. "Surprise? Bet you didn't imagine that someone would be you. How bout you … you ever felt like reaching out and touching someone ... metaphorically speaking of course?"

Negan leaned forward in his seat looking deep into Rovia's eyes then remarked, "Detective, what's this? As flattering as this maybe I prefer my conquests to be of a softer touch. However, if I was actually in prison with no possibility of conjugal visits I might reconsider your offer. Thanks, but no thanks. Are you doing Officer Friendly's bidding now?" Negan's laughter boomed through the room and his eyes twinkled. He had struck a nerve with the young detective.

"Look asshole we know what you did. You fucked up Kirkman, it's not just APD on your ass now, you crossed the line into FEDs domain. You got lucky Walsh messed up your kidnapping plans. You didn't actually get your hands on her to move her. You're not so smart though, you messed up by contacting her and worse you did it overseas. How's that for violating a condition of your sentence?"

 **…**

"Hey Grimes, I went to Grady's earlier today and got the administration to do a courtesy sweep of Negan's room but there was no contraband to be found."

"Rovia, I don't give a damn what you didn't find. You and I both know that he did it. They've been here three weeks and all of a sudden the flowers show up… days after I show up?"

"Yeah, I know it doesn't mean that he didn't do it. He's obviously have a surrogate out there." There was a long pause after the words left his lips and the reality set in. There was no way around it he had to level with his friend. "Rick, it could be Lori. The only visitor he's had since he's been hospitalized is your ex-wife Lori. She visited right after he was hospitalized about two months ago and most recently, five days ago."

As Rick walked around the suite, he couldn't be sure he had heard him correctly. He ran his left hand through his hair as he asked, "What did you just say?" He listened as his friend confirmed what he had previously said.

In his peripheral vision, he caught Andrea's form as she lingered just inside her room. Obviously the group was back from their outing. He wondered just what the hell she wanted and where the hell Michonne was. He needed to talk to her so he ended his call. "Look, Rovia let me think on that, I'll get back to you."

 **…**

 **Andrea v. Rick**

As Rick turned to leave the suite, Andrea appeared in the living area."Do you mind if we talk?" she asked, Rick looked over his shoulder at her. Her hands were akimbo on her hips. He didn't have time for her shit but he humoured her anyway. Rubbing his hands over his face and raking them through his hair, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Turning around he walked slowly back into the room, while taking deep breaths to calm his temper. He could feel the pulse at his temple begin to slow. He stopped in the middle of the room with about four feet between them.

Through clenched jaws he asked, "What is it Andrea? What do you wanna talk about?" He waited for her response as he shift his weight from one foot to the other. He didn't want to be having the conversation that he knew was imminent. Andrea picked up on his energy but it was too late they were on a collision path.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you Rick? You promised to encourage Michonne to get therapy so she can be stronger especially after the recent clusterfuck that happened but no, the first chance you got you knocked her up again. Do you even recognize the pattern y'all have? There's no disputing your love for one another but it's almost always followed by some type of hurt for Michonne. The last time Shane got hurt but that would have been me had Shane not shown up that night. You said it yourself, you've been here a couple of days and Negan reaches out again. They were broken up for six months and he left her alone until you walked into our office in Atlanta. You walked back into her life and shit happens."

Rick was not surprised that she was angry. The baby was a surprise to both Michonne and himself too, but he drew the line at the accusations of just how he was ruining Michonne's life. "Excuse me?" He asked incredulously. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of nose again... trying to reign in his temper.

"No disrespect Andrea but mine and Michonne's relationship is none of your damn business. I get that you're like a sister to her and that you were there for her in London and for that, I'm truly grateful but she's home now and she's not alone. I'll never get in the way of your friendship nor your partnership and I suggest you stay the hell out of mine, understood? I'm very sorry that Shane got hurt but he knew the risks, he is after all an officer of the law; he knew what the job entailed. We both know that Negan is fucking crazy and I promise you he'll never get the chance to hurt her again. Not on my watch."

 **…**

 **An Apology and a Proposal**

Just outside the door, Michonne was about to enter the suite when she overheard the fight within; two of the most important people in her life were at war with one another. It all made sense now... Rick's reaction when she kissed him that night. The look of surprise yet he allowed Andrea to blame him for something she pushed. Then there was Andrea, just the day before she swore that everything between them was okay, that she had no problems with Rick. Clearly, she did.

After hearing the fight she couldn't very well enter the suite. She needed space from both of them so she took off leaving her packages at the front desk with the concierge. She walked out of the hotel through the beach front restaurant and headed for the Tiki hut.

 **…**

Rick left the suite slamming the door in his wake. He went to find the women but was told by the guys they had gone to the spa but no one had seen Michonne since their return. It was believed that she and Andrea were together. "Shit!"He cursed leaving his buddies at the bar.

 **…**

"Hey!" he said as he sat down beside her, taking her hand into his. "I thought I'd find you here. Are you hungry? I've asked the kitchen to send us a variety of platters that way we can each find something that would interest us."

"I can eat," was all she replied.

It was obvious from her tear stained face that she had been crying. He wondered just how much of the fight she overheard. It was his intention to speak with her prior to his blowout with Andrea so it changed nothing. "I'm sorry for this morning and most recently what happened with Andrea. I was angry this morning and I wasn't thinking. It was your news to share and I spoiled it. What happened earlier with Andrea, you didn't need to hear any of that. Babe, I'm so sorry. I need you to know that I would never ask you to give up your friendship nor your career, ever. I'm not him Michonne, I don't want to cage you. I know this is all happening at once but we'll figure something out. I promise."

"I know that Rick. I can't stay here anymore. I called Aaron and he said that I could stay with him until the renovations at my place are done. He already have contractors lined up to discuss what needs to be done."

She watched his body tensed up at the mention of staying with Aaron. "Rick, we've been here before… you remember? Aaron is gay and he's not going to turn straight for me. So, you just need to relax."

"Michonne, that's not the reason why I'm upset. Why are you talking about the renovations with Aaron and not me? What would he know about security? After what almost happened, I consulted a security expert about improving your place. I, we just never got around to talking about it and then we both left town."

"Since I'm going home Aaron won't be managing the project for me. We can meet the contractors together Rick. I'm converting my suite into a nursery and my dad's suite into my… our room. One of the rooms on the principle floor... can be redesigned for your son if you'd like. I figured my place has the most space and if we move forward, sooner or later you'll both be moving in. Eventually, we'll have to have the conversation about building a place because we'll need a backyard."

"Yeah? You're sure about this?" He asked, embracing her with a grin from ear to ear.

"I proposed it, didn't I?" She smiled back at him then kissed him to seal the deal.

 **…**

 **Michonne and Andrea**

 **Shane:** You awake? WTF man? You're cock blocking me man. What's this shit you got into with my woman?

 **Rick:** You should tell your woman to mind her damn business and stay to hell out of mine and my woman's business. Sucks to be you.

 **Shane:** Wanna grab a beer?

 **Rick:** Sure, my woman's already asleep. Let me grab a shower. I'll catch you down stairs in twenty. Why don't you call the others?

 **Shane:** Nah, it's just you and me brother. The others are on lock down. You keep this shit up with my woman this will be the only way we can hang out.

 **Rick:** Your woman started this shit. See you in a few.

 **…**

Sunday morning, both Rick and Shane got up early and slipped out to join the gang leaving their significant others in the suite together. Michonne had already showered and packed her belongings because she intended to fly home with Rick the next morning.

She was seated at the table when Andrea came from the kitchen to join her. Not knowing what to say she continued eating because the atmosphere was charged. It didn't matter who spoke first it was going to be touchy. She kept telling herself to let it go because the stress was no good for the baby, but how could she just let it go?

Andrea spoke first, "Mich, I'm sorry that I lied to you on Friday. I didn't want to stress you out. If you didn't overhear my argument with Rick yesterday, I'm guessing he already told you about it and it's doing the very thing I didn't want to cause you. I don't know what came over me but I said the things I was feeling and it's hurting you. It's just that he's back and it's like your life has no place for me anymore. I blamed him for everything that Negan's done and I know it wasn't fair to him or you and I'm sorry. Since London, you and the girls became my family. I adopted you and they adopted me. I'm sorry Mich because I'm feeling squeezed out.

"Drea, I thought you understood that Rick was never going to ask me to leave the firm or you. He has his faults but he's not Negan. I get why you feel that way Drea, I do… but Rick and I as a couple is relatively new. You have no need to feel threatened of losing your friend. You're both important to me so this shit between you's y'all are gonna have to manage it. Got it? Good, because my man ain't gonna be sneaking out in the middle of the night and first thing in the morning so he can hang out with your man. Okay?"

"Just how stupid do they really think we are anyways?" She asked shaking his head.

"I'm going home for awhile to get the plans for the renovations on my place started. I'll be gone for about six weeks if things haven't wrapped here by then, I'll come back."

"So we're good?"

"Drea, when did you get hard of hearing? Take a walk with me there's someplace I want to show you."

 **…**

 ** _Two weeks later in Atlanta…_**

 **The Birds and The Bees**

It had been two weeks since Carl had been officially living with his dad and he sensed there was something weighing on his father. His dad was considerably happier than he'd ever been when he was with his mother but there was just something there. He didn't know how to get him to open up about it either. He remembered a couple months back when he asked him if he too was having an affair and he said he wasn't. He believed him but he didn't forget how evasive his dad became when he asked about the mysterious woman who was at the centre of the incident.

She wasn't uncle Shane's girlfriend but they were all friends somehow. Even his uncle was tight lipped about this woman. He only wished he had an idea of what she looked like then he would be able to suss out if she was his dad's type. He scratched his head realizing his dilemma… even his mother wasn't his father's type. The older he got he realized they didn't act like his friend's parents. _What's dad's type anyway?_

He knew his dad was seeing someone because late at night he'd hear him on the phone for hours. He never used her name, she was always babe, sweetheart, darling. Oh my god, he sounded soooo what's the term? "W _hipped_ ". His father, the man of few words; the one his mother said was never expressive now spent hours talking to a girl. Shaking his head, he couldn't help trying to conjure up this Angel Eyes; she must definitely be something, hell she must have superpowers. It's like she cast a spell over his father because he was not the same Rick Grimes that was married to his mother. He even noticed the closer it got to Friday, the more animated his father got so obviously they hooked up when he was at his mother's. They were real careful too, there was not even an extra toothbrush in his father's bathroom.

Carl thought being in the City would suck but his dad was definitely making an effort. The past two weeks he and his dad went to ball games, they drove down to Kings County to the beach and hang with his friend Noah and the gang from school. A couple times they even stayed overnight at his grandfather's house so his friend could finish their video games tournament.

Moving to the city wasn't all bad though. Only recently, he saw someone in the lobby of their building when he went to pick up the mail. She was a pretty brunette, with long straight hair and green eyes. She was about his height and seemed shy like him too but he was sure she smiled at him when he looked over his shoulder as he walked away. This morning as the elevator door was closing someone yelled hold it; and it was her. They rode the elevator in silence looking at their feet but now he knows they live on the same floor. He so wanted to say something but it was like she had cast a spell on him and he became mute.

The incident gave him an opening with his dad. If his lady friend could make him open up like that then there was hope for him too.

 **…**

"Dad, the Pizza's here!" He called as closed the door and brought the pies into the kitchen.

"Coming son." He yelled as he ended his call with Michonne. "Love you, see you tomorrow." Arriving in the dining area he saw that Carl had everything set up so he sat down.

Carl sat down and they each dug into their preferred box. Rick had just folded a slice of all dressed with anchovies and taken a bite when Carl asked. "Dad, what's the secret? How are you able to talk to your friend like all the time when mom always said that you didn't talk enough?" He watched as his father near choked on his slice of Pizza.

"Are you okay dad?" He smirked at his father's discomfort.

Rick took a drink of his soda and then attempted to answer the question. "There's no secret Carl when you find someone who understands you. It's not work. While we're on the subject, she's someone I've known almost my whole life. You remember that incident a few months back, you asked about the woman I know her as Michonne Jones she was my first girlfriend. I was seventeen at the time."

"What's she like dad?"

"She's beautiful, compassionate, loving, intelligent, trustworthy, hard working, funny and she make's me a better man Carl. I would like you to meet her sometime.

Carl watched as his father choked up as he talked about his girlfriend. It struck him, that his father never looked that dreamy whenever his mother was the subject. He wondered about this Michonne Jones.

"There's more too Carl, Michonne and I got together right after the divorce before I left for Virginia." He paused, searching for the right words to deliver the news as delicately as possible because he was nervous as to how Carl would react. He was surprised when Carl started shaking his head. He had this incredulous look on his face.

"Really dad? Seriously, is this gonna be another story about the birds and the bees? You know the one where, I'm gonna have another sibling because two adults were acting like teenagers rather than adults? I swear... my parents never heard of planned parenthood."

"Well, yeah, it is one of those moments. It's not exactly what I'd recommend to you but you can use it as an example of just what not to do when you finally get the nerve up to talk to that young lady down the hall." He smiled as his last comment cause his son's complexion to darken from embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5 - Moving Forward

Hi everyone,

Thank you once again for your continued support it is much appreciated.

In the last instalment several things happened as the relationships unfold. Negan appears to be his old self again. Andrea had it out with Rick causing friction between the couples which threatened the bromance and the sisterhood but when all was said and done the aforenoted friendships remained intact. The culprits have yet to settle their differences, will they ever... who knows? A little father son time revealed Carl can sometimes be more mature than his dad. Carl is rather astute and had his father figured out long before he confessed. The new sibling was a surprise but he's now more intrigued about his father's girlfriend.

 **...**

 **Moving Forward**

 **...**

 **Exes**

Rick pulled into the driveway of his former house in Kings County. Carl was about to spend two weeks vacation with his mother, something he wasn't looking forward to in the least. He tolerated their weekends which he mostly spent with his friends from school that was the only silver lining about Kings County these days.

The drive to Kings County was unlike their usual ride. They were both quiet. Rick's thoughts went back to the conversation he had with Rovia a few weeks ago. Since that time, he's tried running every scenario in his head. He definitely wouldn't put it pass Lori to be implicated in Negan's plans. She did after all have an affair with the man, which resulted in the fact she was now five months pregnant. He had to talk with her but he didn't want her to cause a scene in front of his son.

 **…**

Carl, on the other hand was dreading having to spend two weeks with his mother. After the news broke about his parents divorce and her affair was revealed, she wasn't forthcoming about her alleged pregnancy. At the time, she was two months pregnant. Theirs was not a close relationship and it was far from being the type of relationship his father had with his own mother. He had a much closer closer relationship with his father. His grandma never like his mother and she never hid it but she spoiled him. Moreover, these days he found that she treated him more like an adult rather than a child. They had conversations, ones he couldn't have with his mother or dad and she never ratted him out.

 **...**

They exited the vehicle, his father retrieved his bag from the backseat and hugged him as they walked to the front door. Since the split, he usually waited in the car for him to come out after sending a text or waited for him to enter the house when he was dropped off. It was obvious that he was going to tell his mother about Michonne. He wondered what impact his father's news would have on his mother so he resigned himself for a screaming match from his mother's side because his dad no longer cared.

Lori opened the door for Carl. She was perplexed to see Rick at her door. Rick passed Carl his bag, "Bye dad!" He then barged his way pass his mother. The latter opened the door further to allow him to pass by her protruding stomach.

"Carl! Mind your manners, what do you say to your mother?" His son turned around, "Hey mom!" Then continued on his way inside and went directly to his room. He hated being there and now he was going to have to listen to his parents argue for god knows how long.

 **…**

There was an awkward moment in the wake of Carl's departure. Lori sensed Rick had something to say to her but he was reluctant to do so. He looked different… apart from his nerves one might say content, a new man even. She was almost certain that his appearance had something to do with her. " _That bitch_ ", she thought.

"Lori … ah do you have a minute?" He watched as she removed her hand from the door knob and folded them on the top of her stomach. The perplex look on her face became wary. "What is it Rick? If it's because I asked to change the drop off time at the last minute I'm sorry."

"No, it's nothing like that. I just wanted you to know before you hear it through the grapevine. I'm with Michonne now. I already told Carl about her and eventually he's going to meet her. I just wanted to put you on notice that whatever happened between us it's behind me. If you have issues with it they don't extend beyond me… got that? He watched Lori's face as his warning registered with her.

"Rick you're not back with her… you never left her to begin with but thanks for the heads up." She turned away from him and slammed the door in his face.

Rick stood there on the door step and shook his head but he was not the least bit surprised from her reaction.

 **…**

 **Playing House**

Rick got back into his vehicle, prior to starting it up, he sent Michonne a text letting her know that he was running late. He didn't want to call her in case she was already asleep. When he didn't get a reply he figured as much.

Arriving in Atlanta an hour later he still had no response. He rode the elevator up to the penthouse. Letting himself into her suite, he took a shower before slipping into bed next to her. It had been a long day and before long he was asleep with her nestled in his arms.

 **…**

As light of the new morn filtered into the suite he felt her stir in his arms. It was his favourite time of day, an opportunity to watch her sleep. He propped his head up on his right hand, while his left hand covered hers over her still flat stomach where their baby grew. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched her chest rise and fall calmly. She looked so peaceful as she laid there. He treasured moments like this.

As though sensing the weight of his stare, Michonne stretched, her left hand reached up and into his silky curls. Her head turned slightly giving him access to the sensitive area at her neck. He nuzzled, kissed, and bit at it.

"Morning beautiful!" Her moans greeted him in return. Their lips crushed into one another sloppily. Her tongue licked his lips, he allowed her in. One hand cupped the side of her face; their kiss was slow, long and sweet. His other hand slid between her legs to her core while his manhood throbbed urgently at her back. Her sex was slick and coated with her juices. She was ready for him.

In a flash, he rolled her over and she found herself beneath him. His eyes were hooded with lust. He entered her slowly allowing her to take him inch by inch moaning in unison. Their moans echoed throughout the room. As their bodies became one they danced a slow sweet tango giving and taking of the other, until such time they were sated. Rolling away from the other their bodies were covered in sweat and exhausted. Basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, they tried hard to regulate their breathing.

Rick kissed the side of her head, "I missed you so much … love you babe". His cerulean eyes were glued to hers.

"Love you too babe. Missed you too."She replied as her brown orbs looked deeply into his.

"So, what are the plans for today?" He questioned.

"First, I believe we're in desperate need of a shower then breakfast. After we'll go to the farmer's market, over lunch we'll review the renovation plans and perhaps dinner and a movie later depending on my energy level. " She informed him with a kiss.

 **…**

Later, as they made breakfast together Michonne asked, "What time did you get in last night? I tried waiting up for you but I fell asleep." Michonne was at the stove preparing the eggs when Rick came up behind her hugging her waist and nuzzling her neck, taking in her scent. She smelled critusy with a floral and earthy mixture.

"A little after eleven. You were fast asleep … I didn't want to wake you. Plus, I fell asleep soon after that. I can really get accustom to this new life and my new office … over the next few weeks." He continued with his distractions.

"Behave yourself… we're hungry." Before he could reply, they heard footsteps and looked up to see her dad descending the staircase. They both looked at the other, Rick's complexion went two shades darker and Michonne's though not as pronounced was still evident. The couple pulled away from one another embarrassed that their intimate exchange was witnessed by her father.

"Daddy?" She exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting you this weekend." She said as she busied herself preparing him a cup of coffee while trying to recover from the awkward moment. Granted it was not nearly as embarrassing as having one's mother walk in on you and your boyfriend while having sex. Nonetheless, she felt somewhat embarrassed having her father witness the intimate moment between her and her boyfriend especially knowing he was in the suite across from them hours before. She felt like she had somehow disappointed him.

"Sir." Rick said nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Good morning Richard, sweetheart. I'm so sorry, I didn't realized I would be intruding. I had no idea you two were already playing house." The latter comment while addressed at both, Morgan looked pointedly at Rick. "I came to town for Mrs. Pelletier's retirement party. I also had some other meetings booked earlier in the afternoon too. They were supposed to notify your office. When you didn't make dinner I automatically assumed you went back to the Cayman's at the last minute."

"Sophia's on vacation and I've had a temp. She's been out sick for a few days. What time did you get in? I thought Mrs. Pelletier retires next week. I had Friday blocked for it."

"I got in a little after midnight. She does retire next week but they wanted it to be a surprise so the party was brought forward a week earlier."

 **…**

 **A Change in Plans**

 **Rick**

Instead of strolling through the Farmer's Market that morning and going over the renovation plans with his girlfriend over lunch, Rick was having lunch with his girlfriend's pissed off dad. He knew Morgan wasn't opposed to him and Michonne being together just perhaps the speed at which their relationship seem to be progressing. Both he and Morgan had just recently divorced mere months ago from what could be best described as rather rancid marriages. He understood Morgan's concern but if it was up to him both he and Michonne would have already been married, it was just a matter of timing and placing things in order to facilitate such a move. His calendar was open and he was ready, willing and able. He was just waiting on Michonne to catch up.

"Morgan, I just want to thank you for joining me. I apologize for what is no doubt your disappointment in me. About three months ago, I told you I would break the rules and do it all over again if it meant I could be with Michonne. I didn't break any rules this time given that both Michonne and I are now adults and the fact that I am divorced. I do understand however, it's still hard for you to let go of her especially now that she's all you have but one day you'll have to.

Sir, I love Michonne and I would like your blessing to marry her as soon as she's ready for us to do so. This is not something new… it's something I had planned to ask you the moment she turned eighteen, unfortunately for us there was a change in plans but I will make her my wife with or without your blessing."

"Richard, I know that you love Michonne. I saw it the afternoon I brought you to her office. I also know she loves you, that revelation has been abundantly clear since my eyes were opened. I just think y'all need to take things slow… no need to rush things son. I know where you're coming from… I've been there. But the one thing I don't ever want for my Princess is the look you had in your eyes that afternoon for another woman while she's still married to you. It's no wonder your marriage failed. A marriage is meant for two people Richard don't you ever forget that.

Appreciate one another Richard … neither of you need to chase the almighty dollar so just enjoy life. Get to know one another anew, travel and do things for yourselves before you settle down and start a family. Let her know she's the one not just by your actions, she'll need to hear it son. And when you both decide on starting a family, please put them first. I speak from experience. You've always had my blessings son ever since you were kids."

 **…**

 **Michonne**

Michonne felt dearly for Rick. She knew that he was having lunch with her dad and it wasn't going to be easy for him. The only thing in his favour was that their families have been long time friends. Despite however, the recent dirty laundry which came to light he was not an outsider like Negan. Her father never did care for him. He tolerated him at best. The fact he didn't just pack his bag and left for New York after finding them like he did said a lot. He respected Rick so he was giving Rick a chance to plead his case.

She knew her father, underneath his zen exterior was a litigator at heart. His appearance can be rather deceptive. She had seen her father in action in court and he's nothing like the man who calls her Princess, spoilt her rotten and always made her feel special. Rick only knew the side of the loving father, he's never seen the litigator in action before. She knew Rick would not willingly spill the beans to her father about the baby but in case he had to play dirty pool she knew it wouldn't be beneath him to do so either. As such, the current situation left her with no choice but to implement another change in plans. The forces of nature were about to collide and they could only sit back and watch it play out.

"Aunt Mary, how are you? I know this is a bit last minute but I was wondering whether you would join us for dinner in Atlanta. I think it's about time you and Rick have a long overdue talk. I also believe if you were to come to his turf it would make him more amenable to a discussion. By the way, you'll be staying with me overnight."

"Darling it's so good to hear your voice. Is everything okay with Richard? Sweetheart, I would do anything for you but I believe if Richard really wanted to talk sweetie he wouldn't use you as his mouth piece. What's really going on? Are things going well between you two? Well, sweetie, when you frame an invitation that way how can your Aunt say no?"

"Yes, he's fine, we're fine… I promise. My dad's driver will pick you up just text me the details once you're booked. See you soon.

 **…**

 **Rick**

Later that evening, again, another change in plans instead of dinner and a movie with his woman, Rick found himself in an upscale restaurant with Michonne and his father-in-law to be. He loved Morgan but this wasn't the way he had envisioned his weekend. He no longer felt bad for what Morgan might have overheard that morning when he thought they were alone in the penthouse. Obviously, he missed the opportunity at lunch to find out the duration of his visit. In any event, before the night was through Morgan would know his visit couldn't be indefinite because the renovations had to get on the way.

 _Did he seriously think by staying he'd force them to slow down their courtship? Michonne too seemed out of sorts; did she sense his resentment towards her father's presence? She kept checking her phone and has made several trips to the bathroom. I might not have been dialled in with Lori and her pregnancy but I certainly know the frequent bathroom breaks were later in the pregnancy when the baby was pressing on her bladder. So, either something's up with her or … Shit! No! Dear god no! Please..._

He got up so abruptly he almost knocked over the waiter passing by as they both tried to navigate the narrow aisle. He found his way outside the women's bathroom. Knocking on the door, he called out, "Michonne is everything okay in there? Please baby, are you being sick … talk to me. Michonne?" He waited patiently outside the door but no one came out and no one went in. His phone rang, "Baby are you okay? I'm outside the bathroom do you need help?"

"I'm fine, please come back to the table." He did as was asked of him. As he approached their table however, he recognized there was an addition at their table. It was as if the universe was conspiring against him except this particular addition was by design. The love of his life was conspiring with the enemy.

Walking up to their table, he walked up to and greeted his mom kissing her cheek and hugging her. He took his seat next to Michonne and directly across the table from his mother. "Mom, this is a surprise." He eked out with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Looking to his left he spoke, "Why babe, it feels as if we're on our very first date, at our age I didn't realize we still needed chaperones."

"Richard darling, mind your manners. I'm here because Michy called and invited me here. Obviously, you two have some kind of news to share, so what is it?"

Mary Grimes didn't believe in beating around the bush. The moment she saw Michonne who greeted her at the door she knew she was pregnant. She was glowing and her face was even more radiant than usual. She knew she was going to be a grandmother again and that made her heart swell with pride. She had so many questions but she'd wait for them to break it gently to Morgan who had no clue as to what was going on with them. If he had, she was certain Morgan would have called her.

 **…**

Dinner was a drawn out affair from Rick's point of view. He just wanted to tell them they were expecting, pay the cheque and take his woman to his condo. The weekend was supposed to be about them spending quality time together before he started his new job on Monday. Unfortunately, they now had two parents in town that were staying over. He was starting to believe he'd have to kidnap Michonne to just spend time alone with her be it going to the movies, visiting the museum or just anything. Their time together but for their intimate moments were almost always with friends and now family. He knew he was being selfish but he didn't care.

Over dessert, Morgan interrupted the normal banter; he became tired of the suspense and interjected, "So dear, what's the news Mrs. Grimes' believe you have to share?" Rick looked at her, reached across her lap and took her hand into his. "Truth is Sir, Mom, we're expecting. We're ten weeks along. We were going to announce this in Savannah in two weeks but with Mr. Jones showing up when he did it kinda moved the timetable a bit. Having said that, the plans for this weekend was to finalize the renovation plans, something we haven't even looked at because we've had to control who knew what and when."

The grandparents to be just looked at one another and then at their kids. "Congratulations they beamed." Finally, things were moving forward for them, not necessarily in the way they had planned for them but moving forward nonetheless.

 **…**

The remainder of the weekend flew by. Rick half expected more grief from Morgan but it didn't come. In fact, he took Rick to brunch on Sunday leaving Michonne alone with his mother. Something he knew his mother appreciated very much. During their discussion Morgan told him he would relocate to a hotel because his plans were to remain in Atlanta for a couple of months until he felt the transition of new management in succession roles were running smoothly.

 **…**

 **Mama Grimes**

Michonne and Mary had a tête-à-tête about the designing of the nursery which was going to be her domain no questions asked. Michonne new it was a losing battle so she didn't even try. Then the conversation moved to the not so subtle questions about marriage and the future of more baby Grimes. At which point, she told her Aunt that they haven't had that conversation as yet and regarding marriage, they still needed Carl on board their union before any such discussions would be had.

It was at that point that Mary told Michonne about her recent chats with her grandson. It seems since his father told him about her, Carl has been curious to uncover as much as he could about her. He calls nightly as oppose to once in a while to check on his dear old grandma but somehow the conversations always seem to lead back to "Michonne" the one who his father talks to for hours on end. "If I didn't know better, I'd say my grandson have a crush on you … and he's never met you."

 **…**

 **Michonne**

The clicking of her heels on the hardwood floor was a dead give away for Sophia, "Good morning Ms. Jones, I'm so happy that you're back. Espresso?"

"Good morning Sophia. It's been a while and yes. Thank you. Here's a little something from Andrea and myself," passing her the gift bag, in it were a gift certificate for two for a spa day and some mementos from the island. "We appreciate that you held down the fort with Aaron. Thank you for all the hard work."

Entering her office Michonne threw her purse on the couch and turned to sit at her desk. Unfortunately, what she saw there caused her to gasp and recoil, she almost spilled the hot coffee on Sophia who was about to place it on her desk. "Ms. Jones?"

Looking at her watch it was 10:20 am. She was later than usual due to a medical appointment with her regular Obgyn who would be following her throughout her pregnancy. "Sophia when did the delivery show up?"

Sophia looked a her boss puzzled. "It arrived an hour ago. Is something the matter?" She reached across her boss' desk retrieving some Kleenex to address the spill in short order.

"Do you still have the detective's number?" She sat on her couch grabbing a handful of her braids she closed her eyes, counting to ten to calm her nerves. She then tried her breathing exercises, she didn't want to call Rick his first day on the job. She wasn't helpless.

Once she regained her composure Michonne dialled the number. "Rovia!" He replied. She knew the minute she hung up Rick would know about it but it wasn't his jurisdiction and even if it was, he wouldn't be able to work the case. "Detective Rovia? Ms. Jones here. Can you pass by my office as soon as possible? There's been an incident. As well, I would appreciate if this call remains confidential until after you've dropped by. Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6 When Worlds Collide

Hi all,

Thanks once again for your continued support of this story.

In the last instalment Rick placed Lori on notice that whatever beef she had with him ends with him. Due to some miscommunication Morgan ends up staying over and discovers the couple had been playing house. A frustrated Rick told him in no uncertain terms that he'll marry Michonne with or without his blessings. While he was out handling Morgan, the beautiful love of his life brought in reinforcements in Mama Grimes. Yes, she's back and within seconds of seeing Michonne knew the score. They just have to bring Morgan up to speed. And yet again, there's another special delivery. Rick started his new job with the FBI.

 **...**

 **When Worlds Collide**

 **Mending fences**

That morning, Rick was up earlier than usual as per Michonne's instructions he would be driving his mother to the airport before going to work. He was still at odds with her for the way she manipulated that arrangement by bringing his mom to town. He was eventually going to make the move to speak with his mother he just figured he had two weeks to do so. After discovering Morgan's presence in the penthouse he was busy handling that particular situation and felt he'd done a marvellous job too only to discover that Michonne was handling him. He didn't like to be handled by her at least not in that way.

Lately, it seems the more control he tried to get over their situation the more chaos seem to ensue. Life never seemed this complicated when they were kids. Back then, he never felt like he was constantly trying to find time to be with her, they were just always together. The silver lining was that both her father and his mother were leaving the penthouse today and they'd have eleven days to live together, they could do whatever, work load permitting of course.

Rick and his mother had largely managed to avoid one another over the past thirty hours or so or there was always buffer. Grabbing his mom's overnight bag he called the elevator; she was busy saying her goodbyes to both Michonne and Morgan. Rick kissed Michonne on the cheek and told her he'd see her later. He'd be skipping the doctor's appointment this time. He acknowledged Morgan with a nod and he and his mother walked into the elevator. They rode in silence to the parkade below both sizing the other up.

 **…**

The ride to the airport was going to be much longer than that elevator ride. They both mounted into Rick's SUV and strapped on their seat belts. It was surreal how their actions were mirrored images of one another. It was obvious his mother was never going to apologize but he did promise Michonne he would speak with her so for the sake of the love of his life, his son and their unborn child he turned to face his mother.

"Mom, I love you but what you did was wrong. I know why you did it but the fact that Carl got hurt I can't forgive that, I hope you can understand that. We'll just have to agree to disagree. I'm doing this because Michonne made it abundantly clear if I didn't clear the air between us I'd have to move back to my condo. I love her and I can't let this thing between us become more stressful on her especially in her current condition. It's not fair to her. When we last spoke, I told you I didn't want you meddling in mine and Michonne's relationship and I meant it mom. Our relationship is off limits to you. You can have your relationship with Michy but that's it. I know you've patch things up with Carl but this shit can't happen again mom. I love you because you're my mom but these past few months have been hell without you in my life. I've managed and it's made me stronger. I don't want to do this again but if you interfere with my family again I promise you I won't hesitate one bit to pull the plug. Like you said, Turpin-Grimes will do whatever it takes to protect their own. I'm also a Turpin-Grimes."

Mary sat in the motionless vehicle sitting across from her son. She saw the pain on his face and heard the emotions in his voice. He was struggling to keep his temper in check but in the end his words sliced through her heart like a knife. She loved him more than life itself, his words told her just how much of her was in him. They were cut from the same cloth and she respect his warning.

"Richard darling, I want nothing but happiness for you. You hadn't been that for seventeen years. You're finally free to experience all that I've ever wished for you. I would never jeopardize your happiness. Yes, we can agree to disagree.

Michonne will be an excellent wife or partner whatever it is y'all want it to be. She will also be a better mother to Carl than the one who bore him. Do you know why that is Richard? Because she can identify with him. He may not be her blood but he's already her son. I know it because she's every bit my daughter as much as Carl's her son.

You wouldn't know this but Lori's attorney, Milton is Tobin Mamet's son. He's a deputy who worked with your father. After, the divorce Tobin called me up and told me how his boy handled your ex wife's divorce. Do you know what else he had to say? She first looked him up because she wanted to out the mystery woman "Angel Eyes" but she was discouraged from provoking the Turpin's, then she also wanted to know why your father's estate was off limits to her and why your trust wasn't apart of the settlement. That woman was out for her own material gains Richard. It was evident from the get go.

Richard I understand where you're coming from and I'm sorry Carl got hurt but for the most part I think Carl's gotten past it. Right now he seems more interested in your new girlfriend than anything related to his mother. He wants to know so much about her. Once you admitted who she was, he figured I would know her… so he's called almost nightly under the guise that he's checking up on me but we always end up talking about Michonne somehow. Richard, I know it's not my business and I wouldn't want to be telling you what to do but I think he's ready to meet her."

"Yeah? But Why hadn't you called and led with that Mom?"

"Sweetheart, did you forget your last words to me? You told me to stay out of yours and Michonne's affairs. I complied with your wishes. The past few months were not just hell for you Richard, I've had to restrain myself too. You and Carl were all I had left and then you disappeared… then all I had was my sixteen year old grandson."

"I'm sorry mom, I really am but I was left having to deal with the mess on my own and not knowing which way was up. I didn't have you to talk to. Michonne was going through stuff too. I was lost. Are we good?

We were planning on coming to Savannah in two weeks anyway after we got the all clear, what do you think if we still come to Savannah? I'll bring Carl along and he can meet both Michonne and Morgan at the same time."

"We're good dear. That would be splendid. I'll text Morgan and I'll have Patricia set things in motion. Do you wanna make it an affair… I mean invite your friends?"

"No mom, just family." With the fences mended, he hugged his mother. Then they drove off to the airport.

 **…**

 **Lori**

It had been two days into their vacation and her son had avoided her like the plague. Her patience was paper thin because of her hormones and with the bombshell Rick dropped on her Friday night it was even thinner. She wasn't stupid enough to think that he'd stay away from the woman whose presence was a constant throughout their marriage. Her presence was even in her non relationship relationship she had with Negan. One would think by now she'd be comfortable with her role as the shadow but she wasn't. She needed to visit Negan to see just what the hell he's done now for Rick's not so subtle warning to her.

"Carl, breakfast!" As she waited for her son to grace her with his presence she called Daryl for a favour. "Hey Daryl, I was wondering if y'all would mind if I dropped Carl off for a few hours while I go into the city. Sure, I'll drop him off within the hour. Thanks again."

As Carl walked into the kitchen, he heard his mother promise to drop him off at his uncle Daryl's place. That suited him fine because he was not interested in any of the stupid day trips his mother had scheduled.

 **…**

Lori arrived in the community hall where she would usually find Negan but he was missing. Walking over to the nurse's desk she spoke with the duty nurse and asked about Mr. Kirkman. After ascertaining who she was the nurse told her Mr. Kirkman had recently relapsed and was heavily sedated.

"Recently as in how recent? I was here two weeks ago he was fine." Suddenly, Lori wasn't feeling well, she needed to sit down. The nurse recognized that the woman was about to faint and quickly grabbed onto her and manoeuvred her to a chair. She then paged the ER for attendants to come and retrieve her. Then she contacted her emergency contact.

 **…**

 **In Case of Emergency - ICE**

"Rick Grimes"

"Mr. Grimes, this is Nurse West. Sir, I'm calling you from Grady Memorial Hospital and your wife is not well, she just fainted and had to be sent to the emergency."

"Michonne's in the hospital? Shit!" Rick was half out of his chair pulling on his jacket. He signalled to his SSA, that he had a medical emergency and left.

Arriving at the hospital ER, he announced himself and told the nurse he was looking for a Michonne Jones. The woman informed him there was no patient by that name but they did have a registration for a Lori Grimes. Rick was stunned, he didn't know what to say. The nurse waited for his reply. "Oh yeah... is she okay? She's my ex, I guess she hasn't updated her emergency contact as yet. Did she come by ambulance… is my son with her?"

"Sir, she was a visitor here when she fainted. Nurse West from the Psychiatry Department called it in. If you want more details I suggest you go to that floor. The patient is currently being examined." Rick took off to the fourth floor. He addressed Nurse West with whom he almost collided into as he exited the elevator. "Ma'am we spoke earlier, Rick Grimes. The ER told me Mrs. Grimes was here when she took ill. Can you tell me what happened?"

"She was here to see her ward, Mr. Kirkman but I told her he had relapsed and was heavily sedated. The colour went out of her face and she started to collapse like a rag doll. I called ER and they came to collect her."

"When exactly did Kirkman relapse?"

"If you follow me we can check his chart. His room is just two doors away." She led the way and he followed. Arriving in the room, Rick saw what appeared to be the shell of the man he fought a couple months back. He was sleeping with IV drips attached to him and a stream of drool flowing from his lips. It was hard for him to imagine this person as being the formidable CEO with an ego the size of Texas.

Verifying his chart Nurse West stated, "Well, it was rather sudden, your wife is correct he had been stable for sometime but sometime between 10:30am and 12:00pm something went off. He's been sedated since noon."

"What time did my wife get here?"

"She got here around 12:10pm, it all happened very quickly, I called the ER and then I called you, so less than five minutes."

 **…**

Returning to the ER, Rick checked on Lori's progress. She had just been cleared for release but the hospital was reluctant to let her go without a companion. She saw Rick almost the same time he saw her. "Lori, what the hell happened?" He asked.

"Just push the chair, I'll explain when we get outside." He wheeled her out the exit door then walked with her to her car. "Rick… Look, the warning you sent me Friday night, I got it okay. I didn't do anything to warrant that but I also knew that you and Michonne's had issues with Negan. I came here to see whether he did something only to find out he had relapsed. I think the news was too much I fainted. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I got a call from the hospital not a whole lot of details. You should really update your in case of emergency contact. Where's Carl?"

"He's at Daryl's. Thanks for coming, even though you didn't have to."

 **…**

 **Michonne**

Rovia had contacted the FBI and advised them that a second delivery had occurred same as the one in Cayman's. As such, he was told that two Atlanta Field Agents would be dispatched to collect the evidence.

At 12:20pm Sophia announced the arrival of the FBI field agents and the detective to her boss. The latter came out of Andrea's office to greet them. As she did so, her nose was assaulted by the most vile pungent smell. The same odour that tipped off her pregnancy. It wasn't a smell she'd soon forget. The senior agent approached her but instead she made a beeline for the bathroom. "Shit!" Sophia reacted quickly retrieving her purse and bringing it to her along with some mouth wash.

In the meantime, the Agents and the Detective photographed the box of roses and the orchid in Michonne's office and took Sophia's statement. After, Senior Special Agent (SSA) Ezekiel Payton, rookie Special Agent (SA) Jadis Déchets and APD, Detective Paul Rovia eventually introduced themselves to Michonne who apologized stating that she was rather sensitive to odours.

SSA Payton congratulated her because he realized that she was no doubt pregnant. He also told her that his regular rookie agent had to sit this particular assignment out due to a conflict. She didn't understand why he was sharing this with her, but then he added that his regular rookie is SA Grimes. Michonne then stated, "I see." She just wanted the whole encounter to be over with because the longer that woman was there the more her stomach churned. Further, she didn't particularly like the looks the woman was casting her way. It was as if there was something personal about it but she had never met the woman before. She made a mental note to ask Rick about her. What were the chances that they could have been in Virginia at the same time?

Rovia didn't much like the FEDs taking over his case so he interjected the conversation. Rovia expressed his thoughts that Negan had now achieved a second strike against his sentence.

"How so?" Michonne asked. "I don't believe that Negan's doing this? It's almost as if someone's watching me … I mean us, Rick and me. They are mimicking what Negan's reactions would be the minute Rick gets close to me. For one thing, Negan knows where I live in the city, we were once engaged and he's stayed there on multiple occasions. Access would be a problem, yes, but Negan is nothing if he's not pushing the envelope. He got into the building when he tried to kidnap me. He doesn't care much for rules if he wants something or someone. The Negan I know would want to get to Rick because he feels Rick's taken what's his. My office is impersonal. Rick's been here once and I don't even think he knows about it. He does know where Rick lives. He believed we were carrying on an affair there while we were still engaged. This wasn't the case but he was delusional at the time. He's stalked me at the court house because that's my second home. It's also a place Rick would go often enough too.

In the Caymans, the flowers were sent to my hotel after Rick was on site for a couple days. Again it still wasn't my home. The leased space we worked from would be rather difficult to trace but a hotel reservation was much easier to track. This place has my name on the door it's not hard to find. I've been home two weeks and Rick came over this weekend for an extended stay, that was not public knowledge. Although these incidents are somewhat personal it doesn't feel like the things Negan did before he snapped. He didn't play it safe. However, the person doing this knows a lot about my life."

SSA Payton asked, "Ms. Jones what are you working on right now?"

"Are you serious? I'm a divorce attorney, what do you think I do?" She replied, not meaning to be rude but she really wanted the foul odour gone.

"I mean, we're going to need a list of your clients to rule out any suspects."

"Fine, Sophia will provide you with a list of the cases which are public knowledge once the petitions have been issued. We don't currently have any new cases. I've only been back two weeks."

SSA Payton extended his hand to Michonne and stated, "Thank you for your time ma'am. We'll get this guy, I promise. We can't have one of our own being harassed." Rovia rolled his eyes at the latter's remark and told Michonne he'd be in touch as he took his leave. The SA carried the bagged evidence as they left. Michonne was just relieved that the stench was finally gone. She left the office shortly after to meet her father for lunch.

…

 **Rovia**

Rick had gotten wind of what happened with Michonne when his SSA returned to the office. The latter explained for obvious reasons why he'd be benched on this particular case. He also explained he didn't need an out of control cowboy in his unit. He smelled her before he saw her. What were the fucking chances that he'd get assigned to the same office as Déchets? It made perfect sense now as to why he was puking his guts out earlier, she was obviously in close proximity to Michonne at the time.

He got up and walked away from his desk as she approached him with a stupid smug grin on her face. He left the building for a late lunch. Basically, his first assignment was doing paperwork on his girlfriend's stalker case.

He called his friend,"Rovia what the fuck man? Why didn't you call me? I thought we had an understanding."

"You know damn well you wouldn't be physically allowed anyway near this case so what did you want me to say to you?"

"Kirkman's being used as a patsy. I got a call from the hospital I was told my wife was at the hospital, I rushed there thinking it was Michonne but it was my ex Lori. I warned her Friday, that if she had a beef with me it didn't extend beyond me. So she rushed off to visit Kirkman to see what the hell he might have done; only, when she got there he's comatose again. He's out of it. Relapsed just before she got there. Some shit happened between the delivery time and her showing up at the hospital. Michonne's been targeted but by whom? I don't know. Kirkman makes the perfect patsy, he already have a history with her and someone has access to Kirkman and is using him."

"Fuck man, don't you just love it when worlds collide but what's the link? What are we missing?"

"I did half your job ... now do the rest."


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting a Badass Warrior Queen

Hi everyone,

Thank you for continued support of this story. It's very much appreciated.

In the last instalment Rick and his mom patched things up between them. The latter informed him that she thought Carl was ready to meet Michonne. In fact, she also delivered this message to Michonne as well. Lori's impromptu visit to see Negan turned out to be rather dramatic. Rick was summoned to the hospital thinking Michonne had been admitted to the hospital. The drama continued at her office when both FBI and APD showed up to investigate the new special delivery. Déchets brought her special aroma along which triggers something in Michonne. Despite what the evidence suggests Michonne came to Negan's defence. Rick came to the same conclusion but for different reasons. Given his conflict of interest Rick was benched on this investigation but still found a way to remain in the loop.

 **...**

 **Meeting a Badass Warrior Queen**

 **I'm Still With You**

Michonne was fast asleep in their bed when Rick arrived home. He didn't want to wake her after the day she had had, so he elected to retrieve a change of clothes and went across the hall to shower and change. Uncertain as to what she might want for dinner he quickly prepared a fruit and cheese platter for snacking purposes.

Rick then went to the office to review the three files Rovia had sent to him. The visitor's list wasn't long. Basically, Kirkman had only two visitors they being Lori and Rovia so by deductive reasoning it meant someone at the hospital was responsible for Negan's condition. He was about to open the list with the names of the hospital staff who had direct access to Negan when Michonne walked in. "Hey!" Michonne said as she came up behind him massaging his shoulders. Her fingers felt great as they loosened the tightness between his shoulder blades. Rick quickly closed the laptop and turned his attention to her.

"Hey beautiful! I hear you've had a day." Standing up he brought her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "How are my girls doing? He questioned touching her still flat stomach. Michonne smiled at him and it made his day.

"Your girls are starving. We took a nap earlier so that we could make a late dinner date with you. We have reservations in an hour. By the way, we'll need to drop your suit at the cleaners."

Rick looked at her puzzled, "Its brand new, I've worn it just once, what's wrong with it?" He asked waiting for her response.

"Can't you smell it?" She asked knowing that lately he had a heightened sense of smell. He shrugged no. "It's weak but it was the exact smell from a couple weeks back which prompted my odour sensitivity. That odour was also present in my office earlier today and prompted another bout of sickness when your FBI colleagues and Detective Rovia were in my office. Get dressed, I'll tell you all about it over dinner."

"Are you sure you're up to going out? He asked, "I can put something together here." Taking him by the hand Michonne pulled him after her and he followed her back to their room.

"I know you can but I just wanted us to spend sometime together. Babe, I know you've been trying to romance me as I've asked of you but it hasn't been easy. On the island there were less complications. Here, they're a lot more demands on us. I get it and it takes a little more finessing but we'll figure it out. I promise. Please change."

 **…**

Over dinner, Michonne and Rick caught up on their respective day. She touched his arm, "How did it go with your mom this morning? She watched his reaction and was pleased that his body language remained open, no defence mechanisms were detected. "I'm sorry we didn't get to talk about it before hand but you both needed to talk and I was being pulled from both sides."

Rick felt a pang of guilt knowing that he had been leaning on her much more over the past few months. "We talked and we came to an understanding with each other; we're good. Mom believes Carl's ready to meet you, he's very curious and has been calling her almost every night for news about you. I proposed that we that we still go down to Savannah in two weeks where Carl would meet you and Morgan. She thought it was a good idea but it's really up to you babe. Do you think that you might be ready for this?"

"Your mom told me about their chats too and I think that would be a great idea."

Rick then inquired about the doctor's appointment he had to miss. She told him it was just routine, which led him to tell her about the call he received. He noticed from her body language that talking about Lori was upsetting her so he changed the subject. "So you wanna tell me what was wrong with my suit."

"It's rather strange really, the first time I came across that particular odour was the Monday morning when I found out that I could possibly be pregnant. It was very sudden I was eating breakfast and I had to rush to the bathroom. After I showered again, then I there was this perfume scent that just got stuck in my nose. Andrea actually thought I was losing my mind because she ate the same breakfast and found nothing wrong with the meal and she never picked up on the phantom scent that I seem to be smelling.

Something was off today, not just about the delivery but that same odour from your suit emanated from that woman agent who kept looking at me as though she knew me. I've never met her before. It was as though she had some sort of secret; she just made me really uncomfortable. Payton then went out of his way to let me know that she was taking the place of his regular rookie. At first, I wasn't sure why he was telling me that until he stated that his regular rookie's none other than SA Grimes. I finally connected the dots. Was that woman in Virginia the same time as you? Did something happen in Virginia that morning?"

Reaching across the table Rick took Michonne's hand into his looking deep into her eyes he asked, "Babe, do you promise not to get upset?" Michonne watched him warily. "That morning both Déchets and Anderson invited me to join their study group to prepare for the finals. I suspected they wanted something more than studying and I turned them both down. I never expected to see either of them again. When I got back from the hospital I got sick and shortly after that Déchets arrived in the office with Payton. I don't know what she's playing at but there's nothing going on."

As his explanation continued she withdrew her hand from his and hugged herself. "Michonne, you know I'd never cheat on you babe? You don't think I've waited seventeen years to find my way back to you only to mess it up, do you? That morning, you already knew we would be seeing each other by the end of the week." His revelation caused her to lose her appetite so she pushed her plate away.

Michonne never doubted Rick's love for her before but she also felt vulnerable. She knew he was making efforts to recapture what they had before they were split up. However, his frustration at the constant intrusion into their lives each time they tried having quality time was wearing on him. It was the reason they agreed he'd stay over while Carl was spending time with his mother. However, after their first night together they woke up to find they were not alone as they thought. She wondered just how much more he'd tolerate. She'd been in a similar situation with Negan the only difference was she was carving out her career at the time. Although she had loved Negan a part of her heart was always off limits to him. Rick on the other hand had to power to break her heart and her completely.

"I'm still with you babe but it's one thing to know other women are after your man but it's a whole different story when those thirsty heifers are also his co-workers."

Michonne was upset as he knew she would be. "Shit!" It's very reason he didn't share these incidents with her when they discovered she was pregnant because he didn't want to stress her. "Michonne… baby I'm not him. I'm not going anywhere. I chose you, it's always been you."

 **…**

It was still early in the morning, the soft morning light filtered into their suite where Michonne awoke to find herself alone in their king size bed. She felt a bit of panic remembering the conversation from the night before. Rick gave her the space she needed last night after dinner. They went to bed and simply cuddled because that's what she needed at the time. She had an idea why she reacted the way she did to the news that he was propositioned by two of his colleagues, something he chose to shield her from. She knew he wasn't a cheater but they hailed from that type of DNA at least that's what they both recently discovered. The issue was rather sensitive having ended her last relationship due to infidelity.

Rick said something to her last night that spun in her mind on a loop. " _I'm not him_ " it wasn't the first time he had mentioned it to her. Michonne new Rick was not Negan but both men had similarities. _They were both alpha males and they were both intense. If she was honest, it was Rick's protector quality which she recognized in Negan that drew her to him. She was not a damsel in distress by any means because she learned to fight at an early age and most of that happened with Rick as a partner. It was part the reason she never thought he would see her as relationship material. She wasn't the soft girly girl type. However, the idea of these strong intense men who were also fuzzy, warm teddy bears was sexy as hell to her. It was not a side of them that most people get to see. Their similarities ended there. Where Rick's generally the good guy he could be ruthless if his family was threatened in anyway. Negan always had that bad boy streak and his brute force was used at will before he met her. Unlike Rick who allowed her the freedom to be when she became Negan's fiancé the latter sought to curtail her freedom. She had known Rick her whole life and their bond was rooted in a strong friendship something she didn't feel evolved enough with Negan. She naturally felt safer with Rick it was just something her body and mind knew and accepted but her heart at the moment, felt unsure as to whether she'd be enough for him. Why was she doubting herself so much? She was carrying their child something she had feared she never could after what happened before. The prospect gave her hope but she was still afraid that she'd lose Rick and she wasn't ready for that, not again so she held back._

Sleep eluded her so she wandered downstairs on her way to the kitchen. As she descended the stairs, she saw the light in the office. She entered the doorway to find Rick deeply engrossed in whatever file he was studying he hadn't notice her presence. "I missed you next to me this morning,"she said greeting him with a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning beautiful! Did my girls sleep well?" he asked kissing her lips. He was happy to see the small smile which grew on her face and lit her eyes. "Babe, if you're ready to… I'm willing to start therapy with you. I told you I would and barring any work emergencies I'm ready. I need you to know that I'm still with you." He watched her reaction as the tears slid down her face. "Please don't cry." He bent down, kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away then his strong arms drew her into him. She held onto him and buried her face into his chest and sobbed gently.

 **…**

 **Road Trip**

Rick and Carl arrived at the front doors to the Turpin Estate in Savannah just before eleven that morning. They had had an early start and traffic was light so they gained time. He was excited to see his girlfriend again after spending an amazing two weeks together. It was touch and go at first but after airing their insecurities to the therapist their time together was much better. He was much happier that the fears Michonne had voiced back on the island regarding meeting Carl had diminished. This was largely in part to do with Carl's ever growing curiosity about her. She was nervous but no longer afraid that he would somehow blame her for his parents divorce.

 **…**

Carl recognized that his father was much happier and really wanted to meet the woman who was responsible for the change in his dad. He was more reserved when he spoke to his dad about Michonne because he knew of his father's protective streak. However, whenever he called his grandmother she'd talk to him about anything which included the mysterious Michonne. Something told him that if it was up to his grandmother that his dad and mom would have never married which meant his mother could have easily been Michonne. He wondered a lot about that and was hoping his grandmother would spill the tea but she remained tight lipped about it. He didn't ask because he sensed this issue was off limits to him.

Carl knew he would be meeting both Michonne and her dad, Morgan today. They both flew down the night before he couldn't understand why his dad insisted on driving down. Talk about suspense. He already knew about Michonne and the baby what else was there to be told he wondered.

A road trip was usually his father's way of having an awkward conversation that he'd otherwise have difficulty starting at the table, so he waited him out. The conversation throughout the entire trip was nothing earth shattering but he knew it was coming… whatever, it was would happen soon because they had another fifteen minutes or so before they arrived at the door.

 **…**

"Carl, you're about to meet Michonne and her dad and I hoping that you'll get along. She's really nervous about meeting you so I'm gonna need you to be patient okay."

"Seriously dad, why is she nervous about meeting me?" he looked at his father waiting for his answer.

"Carl, contrary to popular belief it's not everyday I get to introduce my girlfriend to my teenage son. I need you to make a good impression so she won't leave me for someone with less baggage." He said as he punched Carl's arm playfully, briefly taking his eyes off the road and looking at his son to see his reaction.

"Seriously Dad, you don't have to worry about her leaving you, maybe no other guy wants your baggage. You do remember that because of you Michonne now has baggage too right? He shot back at his dad.

"Touché! Oh well, here goes nothing you'll be meeting her in the next few minutes." He said as he parked the vehicle in the garage. Grabbing their bags they entered the house through the side entrance.

"Mom, we're home." Rick called as he entered the kitchen where he found Patricia busy at work prepping for lunch. "Mr. Grimes, Mr. Carl it's lovely having you back. It's been a while Mr. Carl. Would you care for some sweet tea?" She offered the men as they waited. They both greeted Patricia but declined the offer.

Mary walked into the kitchen arms wide open enveloping her grandson. She kissed his cheeks and tousled his hair which caused him to blush. "Look at you, my how you're grown. It's been two years since you've been home. I only hope I'll be seeing more of you now young man."

"Hi gran! How are you?"

"I'm happy that you both made it safely." She brought his head down as she whispered into his ear conspiratorially. "She's down by the river with her dad." Mary then move to embrace and kiss her son, "Richard darling, how was the trip? You must be simply exhausted to have arrive at this hour. Would you like to rest up before lunch?"

"No mom, I'm good but I might have a nap after lunch. I'll go find Michonne, I don't think I can draw this out any longer." He kissed his mom's cheek as he called after Carl and they both set out through the back door.

They walked for a good ten minutes in silence before they heard them. Carl was curious, he heard clashing sounds when they turned around the bend there were two figures up ahead not far from the river bank engaged in a stick fight. He was amazed like how cool was that. She was awesome, her movements forced the older man back time and again. Then out of nowhere she did this badass move where she jumped in the air and came down on the attack only her father anticipated it blocked her attack as he held his staff with both hands while his body was positioned into a lunging stance.

Rick was in awe at how good Michonne had gotten, the moment was a flashback to their youth. She'd done the same move with him. Presently, both father and son stood in awe of the amazing woman before them. Then Rick's awe broke, it was replaced by worry. _Shit, should she be even doing that in her condition?_ He hastened his steps as did Carl to keep pace with him.

"Omg! Dad… is she? … that woman is she really Michonne?" He was waiting for his father to answer but his father continued his pace forcing Carl to run to catch up. "Seriously dad, is that Michonne because she's like a Badass Warrior Queen. I'd want her on my side in a Zombie Apocalypse. Like when did you get cool Dad?"

"Yeah son, that's Michonne and watch your language Carl. Are you saying I was never cool and it took my girlfriend to make me cool? I'll have you know I was the star of the baseball team."

"Dad, she's hot and way out of your league. Dad look at you… your beard have grey hair… she's young and… you don't believe me ask uncle Shane. He knows hot and cool girls. How come she's not his girlfriend?"

"I'm wounded Carl." Rick placed his hand over his heart to convey his feelings to his son adding, "She's not Shane's girlfriend because she's got a brain and she prefers substance over form. Plus, I think she'd be insulted that you think she's better suited for your uncle Shane." Carl felt bad but he spoke his truth; he did however apologize to his father. The two walked the short distance in silence to meet up with Morgan and Michonne.

 **…**

 **The Warrior Queen**

Morgan and Michonne were actively engaged in a stick fighting match unaware that they had an audience. Stick fighting was something Morgan had taught his daughter at a very young age when they spent time in Savannah. In fact, it was something he also taught young Richard too. The three had passed many long hours stick fighting because Michonne hated most outdoor activities especially fishing which meant she'd have to bait a hook with worms.

Michonne's moves were impressive. Morgan had no idea she was this good. It was moments like this that he regretted missing so much of her childhood. She was fiercely competitive as was evident by her last move. Morgan did not want to feed her competitive streak any further for fear of harm to his unborn grandchild so he laid his staff down and nodded to her. She nodded to her father and smiled.

Michonne knew she had impressed her dad, it had been years since they fought. She also realized his ceding a match was more because he felt she was too caught up in the moment and she needed to be more careful about her condition than him not wanting a challenge. The moment they both picked up suitable weapons it clicked. Her dad had gotten more zen over the years whereas she had become more competitive, she had honed her technique over the years. She hadn't done much sword fighting since leaving New York but always had the intention to pick it up again. _Maybe after the baby, I'll need to get my shape back."_ She thought.

Rick started clapping and it was then they were aware of their audience. As he reached Morgan he extended his hand to greet him and introduced Carl. He then embraced Michonne and kissed her cheek ever mindful that both her father and his son were present. "Michonne, I'd like you to meet my son Carl. Son this is Michonne or as you referred to her earlier the "Badass Warrior Queen" whose skills would be excellent in a Zombie apocalypse," causing both Michonne and Carl blushed.

The photos Rick had of his son didn't do him justice. Looking at Carl was like looking at earlier version of his dad. He had the same piercing blue eyes a definite Grimes trait. His brown hair was longer than Rick would have worn it but times had changed. He was almost as tall as his dad and his smile was going to break a lot of young girls hearts.

"It's so nice to meet you Carl I've heard so much about you. Can I hug you?" She asked and waited for him to respond. He nodded yes. She walked closer to him and hugged him.

"Will you teach me how to fight like that sometime?" He looked at her as though she was surreal. Rick watched the two together and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Sure if your dad's okay with it." Carl turned to his father, his eyes pleading for him to approve. Rick wanted both Carl and Michonne to bond but he was cautious, "Only if the doctor approves this type of activity and even then no jumping until after the baby is born."

"Speaking of the baby, I'm… we're starved. We should probably head back." She extended her hand to Rick who took it and the four headed back to the house for lunch.


	8. Chapter 8 - The ones that matter

Hi everyone,

Just a quick note of thanks for your continued support.

In the last instalment both Rick and Michonne sought help and was able to move past obstacles in their relationship. A much anticipated introduction took place and both Carl and Michonne took a shinning to one another. Protector Rick is hovering and Morgan has his back. Rick was still working on the case on the DL with Rovia.

 **...**

 **The ones that matter...**

 **Parallels**

After a pleasant weekend in Savannah Rick, Michonne and Carl returned to Atlanta together. Later that week, the trio had dinner at Michonne's. That night, Rick explained to Carl that they would eventually relocate to the penthouse after the renovations were complete. Carl was pretty much sold on the concept after having had a tour of the place which ended on the terrace over looking the city. He knew the recreation room would really impress his friends; plus, Michonne already said his buddies could stay over whenever and his father agreed to get him a new PSP.

As an added bonus, Carl found a bo staff with a note waiting for him in the room he'd chosen to be redesigned. It was a gift from Morgan who offered to train him until such time the baby was born. The surprise gift and offer pleased Rick a great deal so he made a mental note to send Morgan the best bottle of Scotch money could buy as a thank you for saving him on both sides of a potential hairy situation.

Carl was happy, the only downside he saw to their new arrangement was that he'd no longer see the pretty brunette down the hall. At that moment, it was almost as if his father was inside his head because he heard him say, "You could actually ask her out you know." This remark caused his son to blush and Michonne to giggle because Rick had told her about Carl's crush on the neighbour. It was nice to see his uncanny ability for reading minds was not reserved strictly for her.

The situation was funny but it also it caused Michonne's thoughts to wander momentarily; she was fully aware just how many parallels exist between both Rick's and her life story. She often wondered whether it ever crossed his mind. His ex-wife was just like her mother in that they both cheated in their respective marriages. Carl's crush on the neighbour's daughter was similar to their personal story, while both Carl and her shared similar type mothers in Lori and Jenny. The one thing she was certain of was that neither Carl nor their unborn child would suffer the fate their grandparents and parents subjected onto them. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt the slight pressure from the squeeze Rick applied to her hand. Her eyes moved to find his focused on her, letting her know while the matter couldn't be discussed in present company they were both on the same page.

The next day, Michonne moved into Aaron's house on a temporary basis and the penthouse renovations began.

…

 **The heart wants what it wants**

Michonne and Andrea touched base as usual and it appeared the investigation was at a stand still. It was decided that she'd return Stateside. The last month on the island had been long and uneventful. The litigation hold was in place and nothing more could be done.

During their chat Michonne sensed something was off with her best friend. Andrea wasn't the same the woman with the boundless energy. She sounded depressed. "Drea, what's wrong? Did something happen? You don't seem the same. Is it Shane?"

"Mich, I should be happy to be coming home but I'm not. He gave me an ultimatum, move in or move on. Like what the fuck Mich? Where's the fun guy I met eight months ago? Why must he label shit? What am I to do?"

Michonne was at a loss, she didn't know what to say to her friend. She'd known Andrea for seventeen years and she had never known her to be so conflicted. Outspoken yes, but never conflicted. Her relationship with Shane was the longest she's ever known of. She obviously loved the guy or he would have been just another footnote in her dating career.

"Drea, did it ever occur to you that maybe Shane also wants what his friends have? I mean, a real relationship with the possibility of more, that is… whatever more is for both of you? God knows his friends have all been through multiple break-ups but they've always seem to find their way back to one another. Shane seems like he's finally growing up and you just happen to be the lucky girl who was standing next to him when the music stopped. You ought to be happy because it means you got to skip all his bullshit."

"Yeah, that's all he talks about. I dunno if I can do it Mich. When you live with someone it changes shit there are always compromises. Yeah, that's what I don't get. We're trying this monogamy thing, which ain't half bad with a lot of creative FaceTime; but shit… live together?"

"Babe, didn't it occur to you that this would be an issue before you went this far down the rabbit hole? You could try living with him a couple days a week instead of going from zero to all in. Drea, we make compromises everyday when we make business decisions. Hell, we even did it when we lived together and you and I have lived together off and on for years.

Rick and I recently lived together for two weeks while Carl was with his mother. It was hit and miss the first few days because of all of our baggage and my hormones but after talking it over with the therapist we survived. You know that's always an option right? There's something blocking you Drea you really should talk to someone about it."

"Mich this thing between Shane and me was never supposed to last this long. We broke up before I came down here. When I got down here I was having fun. Next thing I knew we were back on and then he was here. He used to be fun now he's complicating shit."

"Babe, the heart wants what it wants. You two couldn't be any better suited. You can't quit him and he can't quit you." Michonne chuckled at her friend's quandary and was half tempted to text the others but decided she wouldn't be so cruel. She wanted Andrea to figure it out first but if she didn't then there was always Maggie to rip the band-aid off for her. "When you get home I'm sure Aaron wouldn't mind if we had a girl's night. See you soon babe."

"I most certainly can use one of those."

 **…**

 **Rovia**

Returning to the city the Rick reached out to Rovia to see whether there were any new developments in the case.

"Grimes, I've been through the list of the hospital staff twice and only one person stood out, a nurse Bradley. She miraculously disappeared the same day Kirkman damn near flat lined. The hospital says she's currently on leave. What's interesting about her is that apart from her salary she used to get an electronic deposit twice a month or she had been for sometime but it all dried up about three months ago. She's got outstanding debts and have a thing for slot machines. She's also been known to go on benders from time to time so I'm figuring that she's either on a bender or she went to ground. There's a BOLO out on her.

When I spoke with your ex-wife she remembered Bradley as being the nurse on duty both times she visited. In fact, her second visit to Kirkman was prompted by Bradley's call to let her know that Kirkman's condition had vastly improved.

On the day of her visit she said Kirkman asked her for two things. First, to make a transfer for a huge amount of money to a numbered company, which she denied because she'd have to later justify that money in her reports. Second, he asked to used her phone to talk to his lawyer. She overheard him ask her to transfer the money. I'm thinking that whomsoever is behind that company has ties to Bradley but from what I found out she have no children of record and she's a widow.

I'm going to Negan's Recruiting Services to speak with this lawyer chick tomorrow."

"Have you ever met this nurse before? If so, what's your take on her?" Rovia mulled over his questions reflecting on his encounters with nurse Bradley.

"Matter of fact I have, the day we dropped him off and the day after the first special delivery. She's an older woman about sixty. The day after the delivery she was strange but I kinda thought Dr. Anderson was strange too but hey. She seemed upset because Dr. Anderson hadn't sanctioned the visit as it was unforeseen. I didn't exactly tell Anderson I was paying Kirkman a personal visit either. I did that after we tossed his room. Anderson was so happy to see my back he went slithering back to his hidey hole in his office.

That day, Bradley stuck real close to the card table with her patients; now she's in the wind so it could be that my visit rattled her. Kirkman was being his natural asshole self so I didn't pay much attention to her. I told Kirkman that he fucked up shipping shit internationally which automatically triggered the FEDS involvement. Do you think that's why the second delivery was sent to her office instead? I mean, that was stupid because once the FEDS bell was rung those fuckers weren't backing off. No offence pal."

 **…**

 **Rick & Michonne**

After talking with Rovia, Rick contacted Michonne,"hey babe, do you remember the other night when we were at dinner you said something about the delivery being off that day. I can't quite figure it out but that statement has been bothering me. What did you mean by it?"

"Didn't Rovia tell you? I told him and the FEDS that I didn't believe Negan was responsible it felt as though someone was mimicking what they thought he would do. I know it sounds paranoid but it feel's like someone might be watching us. However, since the Negan thing I figured you'd have picked up on that so I'm not sure. If Negan was doing it he would have sent the delivery to the penthouse not to my office. I don't know but I don't think it's personal so it has to be work related.

Both Andrea and I have gone over all our files in the past week and found nothing that implicates Negan. We couldn't take a case with any connection to him for the same reason you aren't allowed to work this case. After your visit to the hospital, didn't you come to similar conclusions?"

"Yeah, I did. Rovia has a lead he'll be following up tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow, now that Morgan has drafted Carl into the job shadow program at his office; they'll be training after work and then having dinner together so why don't I make my girls dinner?"

"Oh dear, I can already see law school in his future. Did you warn Carl? Nice try babe you're very slick." She smiled and countered, "How about you buy us dinner tomorrow night?"

"I haven't but maybe Morgan can sell him on college so far I haven't been able to do so." Her remark caused Rick to feigned innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about but I'd be happy to take y'all out to dinner." He said with a smile in his voice.

 **…**

 **The Investigation**

After speaking with Rick, Rovia called Payton as a matter of professional courtesy to ask if they'd like to tag along to an interview based on the lead he had obtained from the former Mrs. Grimes. At which point SSA Payton informed him they had obtained search warrants for Negan's Recruiting Services and Mr. Kirkman's financials. The warrants would be executed the next morning at the company as well as the bank. He was informed that he was more than welcome to tag along with them.

Rovia was blindsided by the news, he was seething mad that the professional courtesy he had extended was not reciprocated. He knew the FEDS had a reputation for not playing well with others however, given who the perp's target was he'd thought a little more cooperation would be forthcoming. There actions left him wondering why the hell his pal would actually crossover to the dark side knowing he will no doubt be forever butting heads with his buddies.

At 10:00 am SSA Payton, SA Déchets and Detective Rovia arrived at Negan's Recruiting Services to meet with Tara Jenson, General Counsel. SSA Payton asked Ms. Jenson whether she had been contacted by Mr. Kirkman in the past two weeks to which she cited solicitor-client privilege. She was then informed that privilege no longer existed since Mr. Kirkman was currently and had been under conservatorship for months and therefore legally incapable of making decisions for himself or his company. The search warrant was served permitting the seizure of all financial documents pertaining to the company and Negan Kirkman for the past two months. At the same time, a second team served the documents on the company's and Mr. Kirkman's financial institution.

 **…**

 **Lori**

That evening, Lori was at home putting the last of the baby clothes away in the nursery when her phone notifications started blowing up. After putting away the last pile she took her phone with her to the kitchen to get a snack. She was preoccupied with her thoughts as to how this pregnancy differed from her first. _Then, she was married but she went through it alone. Rick showed no interest in the pregnancy nor her. She had fooled herself into believing that he'd eventually come around but he hadn't until after the birth and the DNA report told him what he needed to know. Back then she had people that did stuff for her._

Present day, she was carrying the baby of a man who could possibly end up being hospitalized for the rest of his life with no improvement in sight. She could literally be responsible for Negan for the remainder of their lives like marriage without the perks. At least, she got a pay cheque from it. When that Jenson woman talked her into becoming his guardian she figured it be a year or two at best and there would be some change for the better. She never anticipated his relapse. It felt as though she was about to have third child but only having custody of two.

Sitting down at the table she was snacking on some crackers with cheese and fruit when she unlocked her phone to see what the fuss was about. It appeared Carl had been quite busy on Facebook. After checking his posts, she was less than content to see the new posts which suggests Michonne's presence all over her son's life. It was interesting to note how she was already her son's friend. She was at least grateful that Carl hadn't post photos or videos that featured her.

She was pissed at Rick, seems not much has changed.

 **...**

 **Lori:** Rick where's our son? What are those photos he's posting all over Facebook about?

 **…**

 **Rick:** Babe are you and Carl friends on Facebook yet?

 **Michonne:** Yeah, why?

 **Rick:** His mother wants to know what he's posting on there. Can you check it out for me? Maybe later you can set me up with an account, huh?

 **Michonne:** Omg, are you punking me right now? Lol. Hold up, let's see… Carl's posted a selfie of himself getting out of the town car, he's all dressed up too. Impressive, a future lawyer in the making. Oh, there are also pics of him outside Jones  & McMillan LLP along with some videos of him at the gym training with my dad. Let me guess you never gave her a heads up, did you?

 **Rick:** Why should I? I have sole custody of my son, last I checked I'm only required to consult with her regarding vacations. I know where my son is. He's currently in the custody of my future father-in-law and his future grandfather. Am I missing something?

 **Michonne:** We had an agreement, I do not make decisions or provide any kind of advice for or about Carl until we live under the same roof unless of course it constitutes an emergency. This is not an emergency so please deal with your ex-wife.

 **Rick:** Fair enough.

 **…**

 **Rick:** Carl's at the gym Lori. He's training with Morgan.

 **Lori:** Y'all don't waste time do you?

 **Rick:** A part from his vacations, I approve or disapprove of whatever Carl does and you don't have a say in the matter. "Sole Custody". Have yourself a good evening Lori.

 **…**

 **Lori:** Carl, how long have you been training to fight?

 **Carl:** Since we came back from Savannah. Why?

 **Lori:** Did you want to do this or is your father forcing you to do it? Why were you going to that law firm?

 **Carl:** I saw Michonne and her dad doing it so I asked Michonne to teach me. Dad already approved it but Michonne's dad offered to train me until the baby's born.

I go to Jones & McMillan because Mr. Jones told me about the summer program they have there. My dad said I could try it out if I wanted to, so I'm doing it and I'm enjoying it. Gran said, if I go to law school there's always a job for me in legal at Turpin's but I'd have to relocate to Savannah. Mr. Jones says, I could either work here in Atlanta or New York, my choice.

 **Lori:** What did you mean by until the baby is born? Are you telling me your father and her are expecting a baby too?

 **Carl:** Mom, why are you acting so surprise? Dad already told you that two weeks ago right after he told me.

 **Lori:** Yeah, I must've of forgotten.

 **…**

 **Lori:** Rick, a little notice would have been nice. I've never known you to be a coward before. I had to find out y'all are expecting a child from my own son.

 **Rick:** Lori, we're divorced. I told you that I'm with Michonne out of courtesy. I didn't even owe you that much, whatever else that goes on between Michonne and me is none of your business. The people that matter they being my son and our parents were told. Again, we're divorced our conversations revolve around the scheduling of vacations. FYI, just a reminder, I'm no longer your ICE contact either.

Lori was less than thrilled about the news and Rick's dismissal of her and her feelings. As the mother of his first child, she felt he owed her at least to let her know their son was going to have a sibling from his union with his girlfriend. A woman who already seem to be very prominent in Carl's life.

 **…**

Later that evening during dinner, Michonne noticed Rick's earlier playful mood had changed. "I take it you've dealt with your ex."

"In a manner of speaking. I guess she found out about the baby from Carl." Michonne was surprised at this revelation.

"Oh, I thought you had told her." Rick detected a bit of disappointment from her and from her point of view he could understand how she might be feeling right about now.

"No, I told her about us right after we got back. At the time, I didn't know whether she was in collusion with Negan so I told her whatever issues she had they were with me and they went no further. Michonne, I wasn't trying to hide the fact that we're expecting just trying to manage stressors. As far as I'm concerned the people in our lives, the ones that matter already know and we took care to tell them properly."


	9. Chapter 9 - Understanding

Hi everyone,

Thanks for your continued support of this story.

In the last instalment Michonne recognized parallels between both hers and Rick's life something he was cognizant of already. There was a break in the investigation and documents were seized. Michonne offered advise to Andrea about her problem. Morgan took Carl under his wings and Carl started his training and Internship. Lori and Rick hit a snafu when she found out that Rick and Michonne were expecting. Lori also resents Michonne's influence in her son's life.

Your feedback was very interesting regarding whether or not Rick owed Lori a heads up about Carl's new sibling. Personally, I don't think he did regarding the new sibling. The man is in a new relationship and that goes with the territory. However, Rick does owe her some notification that Carl, their son would be moving into the girlfriend's penthouse. That's just my pov.

This chapter explores the four characters perspective of one night, it is also a major turning point in Rick and Michonne's relationship. Also, this story will wrap next chapter. So there will be babies. I trust you'll enjoy this chapter.

 **...**

 **Understanding**

 **The Truce**

 ** _two months later…_**

It was a week before Rick's thirty-fourth birthday. Rick and his buddies had spent the weekend moving Michonne, himself and Carl into the penthouse.

The preparations for the surprise party were all set the only thing left to do was to obtain Lori's permission so that Carl could spend Friday through Saturday in Atlanta. Rick knew they would be having a simple dinner but he hadn't realized she had invited the whole gang as well as their parents. Since it was a surprise party, Michonne couldn't very well expect Rick to obtain Lori's permission so she had to reach out to Lori on her own.

 **…**

 ** _six weeks earlier…_**

 _Since moving into Aaron's house the couple arranged to do date night twice weekly taking advantage of Morgan and Carl's training schedule. That night, Rick was running late so Michonne agreed to meet him at the restaurant._

 _Arriving at their table, Rick saw that Michonne was preoccupied with her cellphone so he quietly approached her,"Hey beautiful, how are my girls doing?" He asked as he approached her kissing her cheeks. You look gorgeous… is that new?" She was wearing a silk top and a mini skirt._

 _"Hey yourself, you look handsome as always. We're hungry as usual. Yep, glad you like it. Some day, huh?" The two quickly brought the other up to speed on their day. Rick's team had been instrumental in cracking a human trafficking ring and Michonne had cleared two more cases from her caseload._

 _"Babe, as you know, I registered Carl for school today." He looked to her adding, "and I added you as his secondary ICE contact; Lori is third. I hope you don't mind." He saw the shift in her body language and waited for her response._

 _The issue of how Rick went about dealing with his ex-wife had been somewhat bothersome to Michonne. A little over a month ago, he and Lori had a spat when she found out that Rick and her were expecting a baby, which meant that Carl would be getting another sibling. It was Rick's point of view that they were divorced and as he had sole custody of his son, he owed Lori little to no explanation whatsoever about his personal life. The problem however, the divorce didn't just impact his life it also impacted his son's as well. Further, by extension his relationship with his ex-wife impacted theirs as well, because Rick was a package deal and the three would be soon living together. A move which meant that Carl will also be in her custody during his father's absence. Granted, Carl was a teenager but her presence as limited as it currently was, it was irksome to Lori._

 _Prior to that incident, when they decided that he and Carl would move into the penthouse, it was agreed that she would not be involved in any decision making or providing advice about Carl until such time they lived under one roof. In retrospect, she realized her hands off approach gave Rick the freedom to communicate even less with Lori. The very reason why they find themselves once again in another delicate situation._

 _Michonne looked at her boyfriend and tried to be as gentle as she could given the public venue. "Rick, while I don't mind at all being one of Carl's ICE contact have you spoken to his mother about this? I don't want her to perceive that I'm trying to replace her in Carl's life. Have you ever thought about how this would appear to her? She already had issues finding out about our baby. I think it's necessary that we all meet and talk it through."_

 _"Michonne, I didn't mean to upset you … we should have talked about it, I know that now but it wasn't an issue until I was there and I couldn't reach you because you were in court. I see your point of view and yeah, I agree we should all talk about it. What do you want me to do?"_

 _"No offence babe but I think I'll handle it from here on in. Just be available."_

 _So Michonne took it upon herself to smooth matters out between Rick and his ex-wife. She invited Lori to dinner the next time she dropped Carl off. The four met at a restaurant, it was awkward at first but they made it through the meal alive._

 _That night, Michonne was nervous but as her therapist instructed her, she parked her emotions at the door and addressed the situation as though it was one of her many cases. Michonne informed Lori that she had no intention of taking her place in Carl's life. However, since Rick_ and her _were now in a relationship and both he and Carl would be moving to the penthouse, Carl would definitely be in her care while his father was absent. As such, like it or not Lori will just have to accept it. She told Lori there would be times she'd have to step in being the closest caregiver available. Furthermore, Rick had designated her as Carl's secondary ICE contact with his school and her Lori was third due to the distance. She asked for Carl's sake that they bury whatever animosity there was between them and act like responsible adults. "I propose a truce between us," she said looking at both Rick and Lori._

 _As she presented her case Michonne felt this energy rippled through her body as she claimed Rick. She watched as Lori pushed the food around her plate, her body tightened, her weariness evident from her facial expression. Lori didn't say much but often her eyes sort to engage Rick into the conversation. The latter ignored her as he ate._

 **…**

 ** _present day…_**

Michonne made the call from her office that Friday morning.

"Hello?

"Hi Lori, it's Michonne. Do you have a couple of minutes to talk?"

"Oh hi. Yes."

"As you know, next Saturday is Rick's birthday and we're having a surprise party for him. That said, I would like your permission for Carl to stay with us until Sunday. His friends will be spending the night Saturday and they'll be returning to Kings County on Sunday. If you don't mind Carl could stay with you until Tuesday to make up for the time lost and either his father or me will come to pick him up so you won't have to make the drop off."

"Won't that affect his internship? Why don't he just spend the weekend in Atlanta but the weekend after he comes down Thursday night instead of Friday that way he'd only lose one day instead of two."

"His internship will be fine, I'll speak with my dad. Thank you Lori. Take care."

 **…**

 **Michonne:** She said yes. It's a done deal. Put the plan in motion. Do your round up and I'll book it with my credit card.

 **Carl:** Michonne you're the best.

 **Michonne:** I'd do anything for my guys! See you later.

 **…**

Both Michonne and Carl had agreed that he would invite his dad to a game of paintball. This would in fact be the ruse used to get Rick out of the house while the party planner transformed it. The catering was arranged and their parents would both show up later that afternoon.

 **…**

 **Ask me now, I'm ready**

A week later, Carl and his dad went to lunch together then headed off to the Dosser Works Paintball to spend some quality father and son time. Meanwhile in Kings County, Daryl picked up Carl's friends Noah and Patrick and travelled to Atlanta. Shane picked up his buddies Glenn and Abraham and both groups met up with Carl much to Rick's surprise. The men then divided into two teams: Rick, Carl, Daryl and Noah versus Abraham, Shane, Patrick, and Glenn and the battle commenced.

Meanwhile that afternoon, the girls gathered in the living room catching up on each others news. The twins were now twenty-two weeks and Michonne twenty-one weeks. Andrea and Shane were on a trial living arrangement of three non consecutive days a week. Maggie announced that her and Glenn not wanting to be left out had finally decided to start a family. "So Mich, when are we going to get the tour of the house?" Maggie asked wondering why the delay.

Michonne answered checking the time on her watch,"It shouldn't be long, Aunt Mary should be here any minute now."

Shortly after Mary arrived they were given the royal tour of the renovated penthouse. Carl's room was surprisingly simple grey walls, blue silk drapery, black furniture and blue bedding.

Michonne had thought Carl would want some kind of comic book hero or theme but instead, he asked for a bookshelf for his comics and a telescope for his new view of the city. A section of his room was designed for studying and another for playing his games. The latter section had a leather couch in front of his flat screen tv and stencilled on the wall were the icons with the caption: eat, sleep, game, repeat.

The master bedroom was left solely to Michonne's discretion, the only request Rick made was that nothing of her old room be in it. She settled for charcoal walls, white silk drapes, to the right of the window was a huge floor length corner mirror angled to see the white Italian leather framed bed in the middle of the room, white with black printed linens and duvet, red, white, black and grey pillows and white furniture.

Sasha and Rosita had heard about the lamp that fell from the dresser at Aaron's place, so they looked around the room assessing other potential hazards. The lamps were safe on the night stands close to the bed. However, they could not not address the mirror in the corner; forgetting that Mary's presence they blurted out, "any particular reason that mirror is where it's at?" Michonne was shocked by their loose tongue in Mary's presence and countered.

"The interior designer had free reign on purchasing and staging." Blushing, she added, "Can't wait for y'all to see Aunt Mary's creation." She silently led them across the hall the to the nursery.

"I bet!" Andrea snickered along with Maggie. Mary found it hilarious that the girls were so open in her presence. She thought Michonne really needed to loosen up; it's not as if she didn't know that her and Richard were very active sexually. It's the very reason for which they were now expecting. She wondered what Michonne would say if she knew that both Morgan and her talked about their kids on a regular basis, so much so, that she was aware of the miscarriage something neither her nor Richard had ever told her about.

The nursery suite had two sections. The sleeping quarters had white walls with silver silk drapery, furnished with a four piece silver furniture set including a crib, a rocker and two dressers with slender tapered legs. Silver photo frames hanging over the three drawer dresser and two silver hearts affixed to the wall over the seven drawer dresser. A sliding door divided the suite which opened into a pastel playroom. The entire suite had the look and feel of a room fit for a Princess and Mary beamed at the compliments as the women gushed over it.

Later that evening, after the men cleaned up, the group enjoyed a beautiful dinner followed by a real life game of Clue. The teens opted for video games.

After the gang went home and Rick armed the alarm, he checked on the teens before turning in. He found Michonne waiting for him in their room. She was sitting at her vanity removing her jewelry when he approached. "Hi beautiful," he said between kisses to the side of her neck. "I had an amazing day and night. You and Carl really out did yourselves. Thank you!"

"Oh, I almost forgot your gift." Michonne took something from her pocket and handed it to him. "Happy Birthday babe!"

Rick looked at her with a questioning look upon his face, it was the box that had her sapphire and diamand earrings in it. "It's okay, open it," Michonne encouraged, so he did. In it there was a tiny piece of silver paper which read, _ask me now, I'm ready._ As his brain processed the request, a smile broke onto his face. He lifted Michonne from her vanity bench covering her in kisses and took her to bed where they made love for hours.

A week later, during a romantic dinner Rick got down on one knee and asked Michonne to marry him and she accepted. He then placed on her finger a two carat princess cut diamond flanked by his signature sapphires set in a platinum band on her finger. He then kissed her lips as a single tear slid down her cheek.

 **…**

 **Rick**

Michonne was now very pregnant at six months. Rick loved nothing more than rubbing his fiancé's belly while talking to her stomach. He loved the changes to her body probably more than she did. There were moments like when she had called him crying because overnight it seemed her bump appeared and she couldn't fit into her favourite pinstriped pant suit. He was on his way to work one morning when she called. He then notified Payton that he had an emergency and had to take care of it.

 ** _at fourteen weeks…_**

 _"Babe, I can't …" she said through her sobs._

 _"Michonne what's the matter babe? What can't you do?"_

 _"Nothing fits babe… I've ruined my best pinstripe suit."_

 _"Babe you have clothes that will fit … I'm on my way. Don't cry."_

 _Five minutes later he arrived at Aaron's place to find Michonne in her room lying on the bed in tears. She had popped the buttons off her pants and the zipper would no longer ascend. Although, her body had not changed drastically, there was a slight swell to her tummy. The time had come for her to switch to loser fitting garments. It took him about fifteen minutes to calm her down and assure her he still found her beautiful, even more so now that their baby was growing within her. That morning they made love and showered together then he dropped her off at work._

 **…**

Rick often marvelled that their love created this miracle. He sometimes felt guilty for not having had this experience with Carl but his son knew he was loved.

His official job was to rub vitamin E oil onto Michonne's stomach to prevent stretch marks. Personally, he didn't mind if Michonne had stretch marks because to him it would actually be more authentic. She cared however, so he rubbed the oil religiously. Sometimes when he did so he was rewarded with a kick or two from his little girl. A month ago, the ultrasound confirmed what he had known from the dreams he had months before. They were indeed having a baby girl.

Michonne's middle of the night cravings kept him on his toes. Sometimes it was ice cream and pickles, then she went through a period where spicy foods were the it thing, next it was all things chocolate. The latter phase he liked a lot because he got very creative with the delivery; then she absolutely had to have cheesecake at two am. His daughter's whims were certainly keeping him awake because her mother's cravings always seemed to happen after regular hours. It was as if his daughter was testing him but he wouldn't change a thing. Each quest he made, he came back with double amounts of the request something his daughter seemed to know.

Rick was simply enjoying their pregnancy. What he didn't count on but was happy to discovery since living together was Michonne's increased sexual appetite. This was not something Daryl nor Abraham shared about their situation. He wondered why because they certainly bitched loud enough about the midnight runs they've had to make but not a word about their woman's insatiable need for sex. He thought it was a fluke himself until he Googled it and he was definitely enjoying this aspect of their pregnancy too. He was certainly happy they had modified the renovation plans to soundproof their room after the incident three months back, because Michonne had certainly gotten more vocal. Secretly, he loved that he could evoke the sounds she made because it drove him crazy and caused their intimate moments to be hotter.

Shortly after Michonne's confrontation with Lori, their counselling sessions decreased from twice weekly to one session every two weeks.

Personally, he understood why Michonne felt he owed Lori some kind of an explanation but for the life of him, he just couldn't follow through because he felt Lori wanted something else. He didn't share this feeling with Michonne because he knew how sensitive she was about the issue. He did however talk it over privately with their therapist. While he was counselled to talk it through with Michonne. He decided it was easier to be hated by a woman who meant nothing to him than to upset the one he loved.

After some work, Michonne no longer felt insecure that she wasn't enough for him. He finally witnessed her asserting herself and claim him in front of Lori. Her actions dispelled whatever misconstrued ideas Lori might have entertained about their failed marriage.

 ** _six weeks earlier…_**

 _The night Michonne took on Lori and told her just how it was going to be was so hot, he could hardly wait to get her alone. Sitting next to her in the restaurant that night, he knew she sensed it too._

 _At the end of dinner he quickly paid the cheque, dropped Carl home then he drove Michonne to Aaron's place. When they got to her room they were barely behind closed doors before their make out session took a turn for something much more carnal. Their kisses were urgent their moaning loud and in no time they were undressed. She sat naked on the dresser, her head thrown back in ecstasy as he stood between her legs devouring her neck, his tongue brushing along her collarbone and licking the side of her face, his lips crushing into hers. His teeth grazing her skin as he slid his fingers between her opened legs and into her slick core with his thumb teasing her clit. Michonne gasped at the contact. He felt her vise like grip around his fingers and his manhood throbbed._

 _Her fingers combed through his slick curls, it was her favourite thing to do while fucking. One hand offered him one of her gorgeous plump chocolate breasts. The expletives that escaped her mouth the moment his tongue made contact with the nipple was shocking, it made his cock harder. Her breasts were usually sensitive before but even more so since the pregnancy. Taking the breast into his mouth caused her eyes to close and her head to roll back as she bit her bottom lip. Pumping his fingers into her wet pussy while teasing her clit Michonne's orgasm exploded, her body convulsed and breathing became ragged. He felt her as she came undone and he needed to connect with her._

 _"Baby, look at me you are so fucking beautiful right now. Look at me, I want to watch you cum." He said as he withdrew his fingers from her core. His action caused Michonne's hooded eyes to open wide at the loss of his contact. Her mouth opened to protest and he quickly slammed his throbbing cock into her wet pussy. They both moaned at the sensation of her being stretched out. Holding onto her butt cheeks he drilled into her hypnotized by sounds of their slapping flesh until such time they both came. He groaned, his final thrusts spilling the remainder of his seed within her. His orgasm was so intense it left him dizzy. It took him a few moments before articulation was possible. "Love you babe." Michonne screamed as her body rocked uncontrollably then she was speechless for the first time for as long as he could remember. When she finally spoke, she looked at the floor laughing and said, "I think we owe Aaron a new lamp."_

 _"I really don't care because it was worth it," he replied with a smirk._

 **…**

 **Carl**

Carl was thrilled at the news that he was having a baby sister. His mother was rather closed mouthed about her pregnancy. He asked nothing of his father and Michonne and yet they were very open and shared everything about their pregnancy.

He loved their new living arrangements. Michonne even allowed him to choose whatever he wanted for his room. His room was recreated exactly as he had doodled it on his napkin, the night Michonne laid down the law for his mother.

 _ **six weeks earlier…**_

 _That night, when the four met at Chops Lobster Bar, he didn't know what to expect given his mother's total hatred for all things Michonne. He did make a point to ask his mother why she didn't like Michonne because couldn't understand it and naturally, his mother wouldn't explain why. Michonne was nothing but kind to him plus she made his dad happy._

 _He hadn't known Michonne very long but there was something different about her that night. Both he and his father knew from the way she acted and the tone of her voice that their presence was just incidental, so throughout the meeting they remained quiet. They just watch both women tackle the problem. In fact, it was more like Michonne telling his mom just how things were going to be moving forward._

 _That night, he respected Michonne so much for putting his mother in her place. It was something he wished his father did more often, except he'd just walk away from her because he didn't care enough to bother._

He now understood why his father loved Michonne, she was very logical. She simply claimed him and his father and she didn't entertain his mother's whining.

 **…**

 **Lori**

 ** _six weeks earlier…_**

 _It had been a couple weeks and she was still waiting for an apology from Rick. Surely, he had to have known what he did was wrong. She knew that he and Michonne were together but not serious enough to have already been pregnant. Hell, they were barely divorced as it was. They certainly didn't waste any time. She was surprised at her visceral reaction to the news. She knew Michonne was and had always been present in their marriage, even though her presence wasn't physical she was there nevertheless._

 _Sometimes she wondered if the two had had the chance to experience their first love whether they'd still be together today. Would she have had a chance if their relationship had been allowed to run its course? She found it was painful to watch them in their do over._

 _Sure, Rick and her were divorced and he had sole custody of their son; however, introducing a girlfriend into their son's life was one thing but moving her son in with her was another. Especially, when said girlfriend was the one whose shadow she could not escape. God knows she's tried to for the better part of he life but hadn't found a away to break the curse._

 _She couldn't even recall what she was doing at the time she got the call. One thing for certain, the last person she was expecting to hear from was his bitch. She answered the unknown number, at worse she figured it was a wrong number. "Hello?"_

 _"Hi Lori, this is Michonne Jones. I know we're not friends and all that but I believe we, that is … You and me we need to talk with regards to your son Carl because Rick and I are moving in together. That said, given he has sole custody of your son, I can understand where it might become problematic for you. I propose the four of us meet on Sunday evening when you drop Carl off. We could meet at Chops Lobster Bar, unless of course you'd prefer somewhere else. The dinner will be on me as I'm extending the invitation."_

 _It was not like she had a choice, they did have a problem and the shit seemed to be snowballing by the minute. First, Rick tells her that he's back with his ex-girlfriend. Second, she find's out through her son they're having a baby. Third, his girlfriend announces she's replacing her in their son's life. Like what the hell, was she fucking invisible? "I guess things really do come in threes," she thought. "I guess I'll be seeing you at 6:30 then," and she end the call._

 _"Rick fucking Grimes, well aren't you the gift that just keeps on giving? I didn't know I was married to fucking coward but I guess that's what whipped looks like. Really? You're having a woman fight for you?" She just shook her head._

 _That night, the trip to Atlanta was awkward. Obviously, his father alerted him to the fact they were all meeting at a restaurant, which prompted questions as to why she didn't care for Michonne. "What the hell was she to tell him? That Michonne was his father's first love and he resented her for trapping him, which kept him from running after her the moment he was old enough to do so." Then there's the fact, that years later she took up with her boss who just happened to have been engaged at the time; the lucky woman was none other than Michonne. Seriously, how does one have a conversation of such magnitude with their teenage son? She just told him it was complicated._

 _As they were being shown to their table, she couldn't help but resent the happy couple who sat there. Rick and Michonne were engrossed in conversation and their smiles met their eyes. He even stole a kiss from her it was so brief it made her heart hurt. They weren't even aware they had approached the table. He never once looked at her that way. Although, she wasn't showing much, there was no mistaking the woman glowed and Rick too by extension. He never once looked that carefree throughout their marriage. How foolish was she to have wasted her youth lusting after a man who couldn't even see her? In as much as she hate to admit it the two looked very much in love. She now understood the empty look in his eyes throughout their marriage. She could never be her._

 _Carl greeted them, "hey dad, Michonne!"And just like that their bubble fell apart to let the outside world in._

 _In unison they replied, "hey Carl, Lori." Rick stood until such time she was seated._

 _"Forever the gentleman," she thought. Suddenly, she wanted to be anywhere but where she currently found herself. It was obvious, the three looked like a perfect family. In all the years she was married to Rick their family never achieved this cohesiveness._

 _She listened as Michonne who already had the father, dictated just how she'd take her son too, citing it was all in the best interest of the child that the adults should get along. She was not happy about losing her son but she accepted the truce knowing with a newborn she'd be less available if Carl needed her in an emergency._


	10. Chapter 10 The Good, The Bad & The Ugly

Hi everyone,

Thank you for your ongoing support it's very much appreciated.

The last instalment was basically four characters point of view of one night where a truce was made between the adults as Michonne claimed both Rick and by extension Carl.

I promised babies, well, they are here but there'll also be another chapter and you'll see why soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Shout out to the following persons: atm0000, courtgirl26, richonnelover1941 and zeejack for their input, it was much appreciated. Thanks.

 **...**

 **The Good, The Bad and The Ugly**

 **Negan**

Negan woke up three weeks after his relapse. It was early in the morning and Nurse West was taking his vitals. She noticed the extra movement as she began recording the information onto his chart. "Good morning to you Mr. Kirkman. Please don't struggle, I'll have the doctor in to check on you and we'll remove the life support."

As promised, the duty MD checked him over and the life support machine was removed. Negan was unable to answer questions as to what happened. His memory was in bits and pieces which was to be expected. However, he did remember that Nurse West was not his previous nurse. He asked about Nurse Bradley and was told that she was on leave. He was told that he would have a session with Dr. Anderson after breakfast.

Negan's session with Dr. Anderson proved worthless as he had very little recollection as to what happened prior to him being sedated. He did however remember the fight and his disassociative state which landed him where he was. However, he wasn't ready to share that memory with the good doctor as yet. The fact he hadn't mentioned his treating doctor in New York meant they still weren't aware of his previous treatments; something not even the woman he was once engaged to even knew about him.

He was also aware of the fact that just before his relapse that Lori was hugely pregnant with his child something he wanted for a very long time with Michonne and still do. He just had to figure out a way to get rid of that fucking Officer friendly. He racked his brains but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what Michonne found so desirable about Rick Grimes. He also made a mental note to ask Lori how their divorce was proceeding. Now there was a woman that he could work with and enjoyed doing so. Lori had told him everything he needed to know about the thorn in his side and he sounded absolutely dull. No one would ever accuse him of being dull.

 _Michonne wasn't the type to go for looks nor material things. He sure learned that the hard way when he inadvertently insulted her back in New York. She had walked out on him after their chance meeting and no one did that, not in business nor his personal life. She left him intrigued and he needed to know her. He became obsessed with her. She ruled his waking thoughts and she invaded his dreams as he slept. It was a sign because no other woman ever got under his skin the way she did and all from a chance encounter nonetheless. He didn't have to try to impress other women, he merely had to be present. He'd walk into a room and he had his pick of the women there, married or otherwise, it didn't bother him as long as they were willing to play._

 _Michonne wasn't willing and that's when he knew she was the one. She didn't make it easy for him. She stood out from the rest. It took him two whole weeks to track her down just from her name alone. He knew his persistence would be what got him in the door and it did. It was worth it just to see that dazzling 1000 watt smile when he showed up as a potential client. He had booked an appointment with her using an alias, Simon Cloyd. He knew in that moment their destiny was written in the stars._

 _After they began dating, he detected that there was an underlying sadness about her, one she never shared. He was determined to erase it so he hired an investigator to find out what caused it. The what turned out to be a who, a man he vowed to destroy._

 **…**

 **Investigation**

A month after her disappearance Nurse Bradley was located in Florida. She was apprehended by local law enforcement on a DUI charge. The FBI field office in Key West was notified and once her bail was posted they picked her up for questioning.

SSA Payton, SA Déchets and Rovia made the trip to Florida to question her. The local address she provided at the time of her arrest was that of her sister, Amy Cloyd.

The whole sordid mess was beginning to unravel. The name Cloyd kept resurfacing. It was on Michonne's list of clients in that she represented the wife, Arat.

Sitting in front of the person of interest Rovia asked, "Do you know a Simon Cloyd?" Mrs. Bradley looked at him as though he was daft.

"Yeah, so what of it?" She answered not willing to divulge much unless she had too because she knew her nephew had law enforcement officers in his pocket.

SSA Payton was impatient at the rate at which the interrogation was proceeding. He wanted the interrogation wrapped as soon as possible because it was his anniversary and he wanted to be back in Atlanta to have dinner with his wife. At the rate Rovia was proceeding they'd be forced to stay over night in Florida, so he pushed, "Is Simon Cloyd related to you and did he ask you to deliver messages to Mr. Kirkman?" His manner was rather hostile.

"Yes, he's my nephew and no he had never asked me to deliver any messages to Mr. Kirkman."

Rovia felt being nice to the woman would get them further than Payton's outright hostility towards her. "Why did you leave Grady Memorial when you did and why did you disappear so quickly? You see, I'm perplexed you left work early on the Monday citing illness but your sister claims you arrived here the day after. Isn't it true that you still had three more days to work before your official vacation began? We know you drugged Mr. Kirkman that day but what we don't know is why?"

Mrs. Bradley kept picking at her cuticles. Eventually, she was successful in removing the hangnail she was picking at and her finger began to bleed a bit. She was in a pickle and soon she'd be that hangnail because her nephew didn't like traitors. "I have an illness, sometimes I take off for days. Things have been difficult lately with all the bills you know… they never stop coming. Simon was helping me out but he had to stop. I just needed a break."

"The mere fact that you were receiving financial support from Simon it goes without saying, if he wanted a favour in return you'd be predispose to grant it? Am I right? Rovia studied the nervous woman wondering just how far she'd be willing to go to help her nephew.

"I have no money to help him." She retorted. Rovia shook his head as though he was agreeing with her. He paced around the room then stopped doing his best impression of the thinker while standing he said, _"Makes sense. So, we do agree that both you and your nephew are having financial difficulties. You turned to your nephew for help but who would he turn to?"_ He asked thinking out loud but then he turned to face her, raising an eyebrow as though he just had a thought.

The silence hung in the air and at that moment, Déchets returned from a coffee run. She distributed them to the SSA and the detective. She then took hers and left the last cup in the tray. It was SSA Payton's turn. The latter's hostility had not diminished any. "Mrs. Bradley we know your nephew got to Mr. Kirkman through you we just need to know when he contacted you and what he asked you to do?

"Why do you keep asking what Simon asked me to do? He never asked me anything but she did?" The three officers had the same reaction, they looked at her puzzled.

Payton's frustration was evident. "So, someone did ask you to do something? She who?"

"His girlfriend, the lawyer!"

"Which lawyer? What does she look like?" Rovia asked wondering whether the woman had confused Simon with Kirkman.

"She's a dark haired timid little thing. She said, gave me a note for Kirkman I don't know what it said because it was sealed. Then she had me call up Mrs. Grimes to come visit him. Mrs. Grimes and Kirkman got into a fight but she allowed him to use her phone to call his office. I was listening when he told the lawyer to transfer three million dollars to an account as a loan to an old friend name Simon. It seemed like they were at odds. He told her, to fucking do it or he'll have Mrs. Grimes fire her arse.

Two weeks later, she asked me to meet her in the parking lot at work. She told me that she had to do something to help Simon out. However, if it ever came to light Simon would be in a lot of trouble because Mr. Kirkman wasn't suppose do what he did. She gave me an envelope with ten thousand dollars and got back in her car and left.

I went inside to start my shift. I injected Mr. Kirkman with enough drugs to render him unstable knowing that he would be heavily sedated once he started acting out. I reported that I wasn't feeling well. I checked out, got in my car and left town."

Mrs. Bradley was then placed under arrest and transported back to Atlanta in Federal custody. Calls were made ahead to Atlanta to arrest Tara Jenson and Simon Cloyd.

 **…**

 **Baby Logan**

 ** _a month later …_**

Carl arrived in Kings County on Friday night as per usual to spend the weekend with his mother. Lori was five days shy of being nine months pregnant. Rick had offered to keep Carl for the weekend but Lori insisted on his visit stating she barely saw her son as it was.

Carl told his dad he really didn't mind going for the weekend. Just in case, Rick prearranged with Shane and Glenn for someone to pick Carl up should there happen to be an emergency while he was at work. At seven months pregnant, Rick didn't want Michonne making a two hour road trip because it would be uncomfortable. Plus, he just didn't want her doing any long distance travelling. Rick had officially become a helicopter parent and the child was yet to be born. His over protectiveness didn't bother Carl he had sixteen years of it already and his father was never going to change.

During the wee hours of the morning Carl heard his mother call for him. Rushing to her room she was trying to get out of her wet bed. She told him to call 911 because the baby was coming. Carl did as he was told and then he texted his uncles Shane and Glenn so they would be aware of the new developments. Shane replied first that he was on his way to get him. He then sent a text to Rick that he'd be driving Carl back to Atlanta. Shortly, after Lori left in the ambulance, Shane arrived and they locked up her house and he headed for Atlanta with Carl.

Later that morning as Rick prepared breakfast for the four of them, Michonne asked Carl whether there was any news from his mother. He replied no. She then proposed to take Carl shopping for a gift for his mother and the baby. Rick's eyebrows raised in her direction. Michonne responded in kind as if to say that it was the normal thing to do. Carl hadn't noticed this exchange between them but Shane did. At which point, he sent Andrea a text to let her know he was in the neighbourhood and asked whether she wanted to spend the afternoon together. She said she would so Shane made his get away.

 **…**

The trio were shopping at baby braithwaite boutique in the plaza when Michonne announced that she was starving. Rick suggested they paid for their purchases and go to Houston's a few doors away. As they left the store, Carl led the way with his purchases. Michonne exited next followed by Rick whose arm automatically went around her waist after releasing the door, the other hand carried her many shopping bags.

After placing their acquisitions into the trunk of the SUV, the family walked over to the nearby restaurant. The hostess took one look at her stomach and they were bumped ahead of the line up. They were seated at a corner table with a window view, across the room from a couple on a lunch date.

After the waiter took their order, Carl noticed the couple first. He tried getting his dad's attention because he couldn't believe his eyes. The woman looked almost exactly like Michonne except she was older with short grey hair. She was sitting with a younger Latino gentleman but she kept staring at their table. Eventually, the man looked their way too. Michonne was naturally isolated from the attention because his father sat next to her. Carl knew something wasn't right. He just felt it by the way the woman kept looking at their table, so he kicked his father under the table. His father looked at him rather perplexed and Carl slightly turned his head and moved his eyes in the direction he wanted him to look.

Rick followed the direction in which Carl's eyes wandered and saw Jenny and her date across the room. His body tensed. Michonne felt the change in him immediately; leaning forward she followed his line of sight and found herself pinned by her mother's stare. She leaned back causing Rick to turn his attention to her. "Are you gonna be okay to eat here?" He asked, hoping that the unfortunate surprise would not interfere with her appetite.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She assured him because lately not much got in the way of her and her food. While she said so with assurance, Rick noticed that she was rubbing her stomach in a more agitated manner, which caused his jaw to set. Thankfully, their food came shortly after and she calmed down and began eating. Rick who was tracking the couple noticed they left shortly after that.

During the meal Carl's phone buzzed. He looked to his father for permission because they had a rule, once they were at the table as a family, the phones were put away. The rule was waived in this instance since his mother was in the hospital. Rick nodded his head allowing him to verify the text.

Upon unlocking his phone, Carl saw the message it read, "Hey big brother, I'm your baby sister Logan!" He opened the attached photo to find a cute baby girl sleeping, she was wearing a tiny pink hat and wrapped in a pink and white blanket. She had the tinniest of fingers as one hand was wrapped around his mother's index finger. "I have a sister," he said proud of his new big brother status as he turned his phone to both Michonne and his father who both smiled and congratulated him.

 **…**

After lunch, they popped into a nearby florists where Michonne helped Carl choose a bouquet for his mother. Rick then drove them to the hospital. As they rode the elevator together Nurse West recognized Rick. She asked whether he was on his way to see Mr. Kirkman. He was puzzled as to why she'd ask such a thing because the last time he saw the man he was unconscious. "No ma'am, the last time I saw him he was in no condition to speak." She then informed him in the past month Mr. Kirkman has been back to normal; at least his version of normal that is… because he still had off days.

The elevator stopped on the second floor and Rick signalled to Michonne and Carl that he'd catch up with them. He needed to see Negan as soon as possible. He texted Rovia to let him know that Negan was no longer unconscious.

 **…**

Carl walked into his mother's hospital room carrying the flowers and the gifts he'd bought earlier for his sister. He was followed closely by Michonne. The latter noticed Carl's reaction first before the reason for it. His posture had gone rigid to the point her stomach bumped into his immobile frame. "Carl?" As she looked up she saw the reason, in a picture of parental bliss before them were Lori and Negan holding and cooing at their newborn, Logan. Their was also a male nurse in the room, standing in the corner.

Sensing the new arrivals both Lori and Negan looked up. "Carl!" His mother exclaimed embarrassed at what he had just witnessed.

From where he sat on the corner of Lori's bed, Negan's eyes wandered from the top of Michonne's head to her toes taking in the image of her seven months pregnant form. His eyes grew wide from shock.

Michonne felt rather uncomfortable in his presence and the unwavering way he was looking at her. Automatically, her hand found its way to her stomach and she began rubbing her stomach. She instructed Carl to text her and not his father when he was done visiting his mother as she prepared to leave the room.

 **…**

About the same time, Lori and Negan realized they were not alone in the room with their daughter; Rick discovered that Negan was awarded a pass to visit his daughter who was born hours earlier on the second floor. "Shit!" He exclaimed as he flew down the hall and into the stairwell not chancing to wait for an elevator.

Arriving two floors down he followed the signs to find Lori's room. He opened the door in time to hear Negan say, "Angel, they thought I was crazy but I knew you'd come." He gave Logan back to her mother as he made his way towards Michonne.

Lori took Logan while her eyes lanced daggers at Michonne. Negan circled Michonne as if appraising her. He shook his head silently addressing Michonne. "Angel I fucking paid Simon three million dollars not to hurt you. I would've offered you the moon. I can't believe you allowed him to do this to you. He's a fucking Sheriff."

Rick pushed the door further open, entering the room he pushed Carl way off to the side and took his place as he stood between Negan and Michonne. The increased tension and testosterone level in the room had everyone on edge. Logan wailed as if she too knew what was happening. The nurse looked from one man to the other and the murderous look on their faces was enough to know the situation was critical.

Rick sensed Negan's next move and told him, "You attack me and it's over for you and your family Negan. You've always wanted a child and Lori gave you that." He nodded in the direction of the nurse armed with the syringe, "This," he indicated pointing between them, "will only end with you being juiced again and you'll no longer have access to your child. Is that what you want? Michonne and Carl are my family. Go be with your family and let's call it even. What you say?"

Negan listened to Rick's words. He looked at Michonne and was saddened. He no longer saw his Angel it was as though her halo vanished. His Angel would never have allowed herself to be touched by another man and most certainly not one inferior to himself. It was as though the curtain of his delusion fell away leaving him to hear the wailing of the child, his child in the room. It snapped his attention back causing him to walk back to Lori, taking hold of Logan he began cooing to his daughter, "there … there angel, daddy's here!" and just like that she fell quiet.

 **…**

 **Preparing for babies**

At seven months, Michonne and Rick began attending Lamaze classes together with Sasha, Rosita, Daryl and Abraham. After which they would grab dinner together. The pregnancies were winding down and they were looking forward to the next phase of their lives.

The twins however, were tired and it was a consensus amongst them they just wanted it over. They didn't feel sexy any more. They felt blah. Their men didn't do much to help them out of their blahs either, instead they headed out more often together leaving the women to fend for themselves. Apparently, their men were of the point of view that their job began once the baby arrived.

Unlike Sasha and Rosita though, Michonne felt that their pregnancy was something which brought both her and Rick even closer. He was super attentive to her needs be it drawing her a bath to massaging her feet after a long day. Sometimes she secretly believed that Rick enjoyed their pregnancy more than she did. He was patient with her whims and for that she adored him even more. He had even gained an extra ten pounds in support of their pregnancy and that's largely thanks to Maggie for the heads up because he tried to go to the gym at least three times weekly and swim at least once a week.

 **…**

One night, as Rick massaged Michonne's back he asked, "Babe have you given any thoughts as to names?" Looking at his fiancé whose face was reflecting bliss in that moment.

Michonne was content with the amazing massage she was getting she didn't want to think too much. "Your mom already told me what she would have named a little girl had she been blessed with one. She likes the name Léonie. Personally, I toyed with both our names and came up with Richonne. Then I thought, Cayla Grimes has a nice ring to it because it goes well with Carl Grimes but they're aren't twins so I'm torn. How about you?"

"I know how you're in love with Paris so I thought maybe something French would be nice. I love my mom's suggestion but what do we want her name to say about her?"

"I think her name should epitomize our love for one another." The massage was forgotten as Michonne grabbed her laptop and they began researching baby names.

"Mm-hmm, I like this… Léonie is a very strong name it means "lioness". I can't say that it surprises me given Aunt Mary chose it. Here's another French one, Amorette means "little love," It's beautiful don't you think?" Rick acknowledged his response with a nod. "This is interesting… Mia, in Latin it means "mine" or "wished-for child". Her brown eyes found his blue cerulean's and she knew their baby had just been named.

Rick rest his hands on both sides of the huge beach ball that was now her stomach, kneeling down with his mouth next to it he began, "Hi there Mia, it's daddy. How are you doing sweetheart?" He was rewarded with a couple of kicks from his daughter, which caused Michonne to smile and shake her head.

 **…**

 **Meeting Mia**

 ** _two months later_** _…_

That night, Rick and Michonne went to bed as usual, both lying on their sides with Michonne tucked into him as best she could. One hand folded under his head, the other gently touching her stomach. Lately, Michonne hadn't felt much like being intimate and he was okay with that. During the night however, he was awakened to discover her hand on his manhood. "What are you doing babe?" He asked his beautiful and very pregnant fiancé.

"I can't sleep, I need a distraction." She replied as she continued to massage his now awakened cock.

"Are you sure about this babe?" She replied by leaning into him and kissing his lips. "I need you babe." Readjusting the many pillows and lying to her side, they kissed tenderly, moaning into each others mouth. Slowly, Rick assisted Michonne to remove his pyjama shirt which she was wearing and then removing his boxers. The couple took their time to kiss slowly. Eventually, Rick helped Michonne onto all fours allowing her weight to fall gently onto the pillows beneath her. Turning her head to the side her chocolate eyes found his blue eyes as he held her body close to his. Their lips locked and their tongues danced as his fingers teased her clit. She was already very slick beneath. Michonne's mouth fell open as she felt tip of his cock. Its presence eliciting a moan of longing as he gently entered her wet heat from behind. There were multiple sensations rushing through their bodies and in that moment and Rick almost came. He stopped moving , squeezing his eyes tight to distract himself.

As Rick waited for the sensation to pass her chocolate eyes found his as if asking why? Their lips reconnected as he slid further into her. In that moment Michonne felt complete. She fitted him like a glove and slowly they found their rhythm. "Fuck, baby you feel so good," he had missed their connection. His lips alternated between kissing hers and kissing and grazing her shoulders.

Michonne's eyes constantly found his. Both of them witnessing the pure bliss their bodies were experiencing as it registered on their faces and from the sounds in the room. Holding onto her hips Rick rocked back and forth into Michonne until such time he felt her all too familiar vise like grip around his manhood. "I'm coming baby." She said as her face contorted from her orgasm and she called his name. Her head fell back as her eyes rolled upwards, she never looked more beautiful in his eyes. He quickened his pace, leaning into kiss her lips his body jerked spilling his seed deep inside of her as he groaned "Michonne."

 **…**

Hours later, Rick heard the water running so he got up to investigate. "Babe are you alright?" He asked as he entered the master bathroom.

"I think it's time we have to go, the baby's coming." He helped her out of the shower towel dried her body and helped her to dress. He then pulled on a pair of jeans over his boxers and a white tee shirt.

Checking his watch he asked,"Do you know how far apart your contractions are?"

"About an hour".

Rick quickly texted Shane who was already in Atlanta asking him to come to the penthouse. It was well after midnight and he didn't want to wake Carl. He then texted his mother and Morgan that they were on their way to the hospital.

 **…**

Hours later, Rick was coaching Michonne through her pain. He knew she was exhausted because she had not slept all night. He felt a bit guilty for adding to her condition since obviously what they did earlier triggered her labour four days earlier than previewed. There was no turning back now so he fed her ice chips, rubbed her back and comforted her as best he could.

 **…**

In the homeward stretch, Dr. Carson told Michonne it wouldn't be long now. After several pushes and the head crowned. "Babe, you're doing a great job. I see can Mia's head. You're almost there sweetheart."

Dr. Carson took hold of the baby as it expelled from the birthing canal, placed her into a towel onto Michonne's stomach and wrapped her up. He then congratulated both parents. It wasn't long after hitting the cold air that baby Mia allowed her voice to be heard.

Rick kissed Michonne and said, "she's beautiful! She looks just like you babe." Tears of joy fell from Michonne's face as she looked upon their beautiful baby.

Michonne kissed their daughter and said, "Welcome Mia, we've been waiting a long time for you."

 **…**

 **Triplets**

Shortly after the birth, Morgan arrived followed by Shane, Andrea and Carl. Rick passed the little bundle of joy to her grandfather saying, "Morgan meet your granddaughter, Mia Léonie Grimes." Morgan tearfully accepted his granddaughter into his arms.

"Congratulations son! She's beautiful."

Carl hugged his dad and said, "Wow, she's really here." Rick nodded in reply not trusting himself to speak as yet.

The happy moment was interrupted as Maggie popped in. She was the Neurosurgeon on duty that night. She had been busy in surgery after a serious accident. As soon as she got out of surgery, she found herself flittering around the maternity floor where three of her best friends all decided it was a good idea to go into labour at the same time.

The children were born within the same hour. Sasha and Daryl welcomed Michael Jonathan Dixon while Rosita and Abraham welcomed Norman Mark Ford. The mama's were all exhausted and the men beside themselves at their new distinction as fathers.

 **…**

 **Grandmothers**

Mary Grimes had just left her son Richard and her grandson in the nursery with the newest member of the Grimes family. Her beautiful granddaughter Mia. She was absolutely breathtaking. She had caramel coloured skin, her father's unruly brown curls and definitely her mother's facial features. A perfect princess. There was finally a baby girl to dress up and she couldn't wait.

Mary having just arrived from Savannah was on her way to see her Michie who was resting after a long delivery. Arriving in her suite she was taken aback by the figure she found sitting at Michonne's bed side. It was Jenny, the woman who may have given birth to her but was more of a Mommy Dearest than anything else. Mary promptly walked into the room. Her shadow caused Jenny to look up.

Jenny had not seen Mary in years and had no idea that she was even aware of her affair with Richard until the proof recently surfaced in her divorce. Up until Mary relocated to Savannah, she had never said a word. Richard never said anything. The families simply continued their regular routines. It was obvious however that from some of the photos she saw there was some difference between the gang. There wasn't the usual warmth between them.

Mary sat her purse and light jacket down on the sofa and turned to Jenny, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing here? She growled trying to keep her voice down so as not to wake Michonne.

Stunned by her territorial stance Jenny quietly replied, "Do you mind? My daughter is resting after a rather long delivery."

"Your daughter? Ain't that rich of you… what do you want a kidney? Are you dying? When have you ever acted as a mother to Michonne? I ask you again, what the hell are you doing here? You'll need to leave before my son finds you here. Either way you're gonna be leaving this room but you can decide the method on how you do so."

The words no sooner left Mary's mouth, when the Grimes men walked in flanked by Morgan just as Michonne began stirring from the commotion in her suite.

Rick knew the situation was about to head south. He pulled out his wallet and fished out twenty dollars and gave it to Carl. "Son, why don't you go to the cafeteria and take your time." Carl took the money knowing full well the reason his father did so was to get rid of him, because whatever was about to happen next wouldn't be pretty. He left the room as was requested; he wondered just what that woman had done to Michonne to have all the adults in arms against her.

 **…**

 **Secrets**

Carl exited the room, quickly walked around the floor and came up just outside the suite when he heard Morgan's voice raised. This was telling because where he knew his dad and his gran had really bad tempers. Mr. Jones on the other hand was the most chill person he's ever known, even more chill than his daughter, Michonne.

"Jenny, you need to leave. You and Senior broke these kids apart and ruined their lives. You relinquished the title of motherhood when you left Michonne to rot in London. You knew damn well she had just suffered a miscarriage and you left her there. Consider the divorce as though it were a death certificate because you're dead to us. Now get out!"

Everything went quiet inside the hospital suite. Carl didn't know what was going on because he had no visual cues.

Morgan's message was crystal clear and left no room for confusion but Jenny didn't move. The tension inside the room was palpable. Rick could sense Michonne's stress level mounting so he walked towards the bed and took her hand. Their simple contact had a calming effect on her. Turning to Jenny he said, "Jenny you'll have to leave we can't have you stressing Michonne out. She just delivered and she needs her rest. You can go now or I'll make you go."

Jenny was adamant, "Y'all are all quick to tell me what to do but I'm not related to y'all. Last I checked, Michonne wasn't born mute." Rick, Mary and Morgan all looked to Michonne and waited for her answer. The latter was still slightly groggy having just woken up in the middle of the unfolding drama but the last person she wanted to see or deal with was her mother.

"Jenny please leave!" Michonne said taking care to address her mother by her given name and not any familial link. This though surprising to those present they understood her need to distance herself from her. Jenny got up, held her head high, collected her stuff turned on her heels and exited the suite.

Carl had to strain to hear Michonne's voice which spoke to her level of exhaustion. He did however, manage to hear her ask her mother to leave. Then he heard Jenny's heels clicking on the tiled floor so he made a mad dash towards the elevator which was about to close. He squeezed his body through sideways as the doors closed.

As Carl rode the elevator down to the cafeteria level he was still trying to process the secrets he just learned. He couldn't believe that his grandfather and Michonne's mom had effectively sabotaged his dad's and Michonne's relationship. He wondered whether their actions were prompted because of the pregnancy. Unfortunately, for him he couldn't exactly ask about it because it wasn't something he was even supposed to know. It did however, explain his father's protective behaviour shortly after the kidnapping. However, it was still more than he knew about his father's relationship with his mother.

 **…**

 **Family History 101**

 ** _a week later …_**

Carl came home to find a letter on corner table addressed to him. He took it to his room to read it in private.

Hello Carl,

I saw you the other day as your little body squeezed onto the elevator at the hospital. You didn't listen to your parents. I daresay I know why you were eavesdropping. You poor child, you were seeking answers about your parents past. No doubt, you probably think of me as some evil witch; well, dear boy your family is no different.

Just for the record, neither your grand daddy Grimes nor I knew that Michonne was pregnant when we decided to split them up. They were just too young to be that serious. The fact she was pregnant just proved the point.

However, what you really want to know is how your mom and dad really got together. Your grand daddy Grimes was good friends with Coach McDonald (your mama's daddy); back then your daddy was and probably still is a hot head. He got into fights on a regular basis. He never got suspended though because he was the Sheriff's son. After Michonne left town, the superstar no longer won games. Your grand daddy McDonald decided to fix that, he had your mom to cozy up to your dad and after one drunken night voilà a little bun was in the oven.

You're no doubt aware of the story that came out during your parent's divorce. That story was rather controlled and smells a lot like your gran's doing. What the story never told though was that your grand daddy McDonald sat down with your other grand father and sold his daughter to the Grimes family for the twenty thousand dollars. Your parents would marry but in the event you weren't actually a Grimes your daddy could quietly walk away. He didn't so you know that you're a true Grimes.

Now, my dear child you know how you came to be, no need to be sneaking around behind doors to find out the answers.

JJ


	11. Chapter 11 - Confessions & Apologies

Hi everyone,

My apologies for the delay in wrapping this story up. Thank you readers for your kind support of this story. I appreciated every review, fav, and follow because they inspire me.

This chapter concludes this story, I trust you'll enjoy it.

My thanks to zeejack for her guidance and support.

 **...**

In the last instalment Negan came to life again. A little showdown between himself and Rick made him realize letting go isn't all that bad because he had another reason to live for. There were lots of babies but the fairest of them all, is Mia.

Unfortunately, Jenny the Wicked Witch came back and tried to wreak havoc with the young family. Will she succeed?

 **...**

 **Confessions and Apologies**

 **Negan**

 ** _two months before…_**

After the showdown in Lori's room, later that night when Rick and Michonne were alone in their room as they prepared for bed, he asked, "Who's Simon? What did he mean when he said he paid Simon not to hurt you? I know he's bat shit crazy Michonne but do you think…?" He trailed off in thought looking pass Michonne trying to fit the jigsaw pieces together.

Michonne looked at Rick trying to solve the puzzle right along with him. She shrugged because she didn't know what Negan was talking about. She actually thought Negan had been delusional very much like the last time she saw him in the garage after his attack on Shane.

"I don't know Rick, Negan never had many friends he was always about closing a deal. I didn't really know his business partners personally. I mean I attended some business functions with him but he tended to be more of a hit with the women. They would overtly make passes at him but back then he only had eyes for me. I can't say the men cared for Negan or trusted him much. I always felt that my presence made them more comfortable although business was rarely ever discussed in my presence. I think I would have remembered whether he introduced me to a "Simon" of the handful of his partners that I've met at theses functions none were named Simon."

"It doesn't make sense because hurting you means I lose … he loses, we'd both lose. No, it doesn't feel right. Losing is not in Negan's make up."

"No, Negan wouldn't accept losing; it would be more about you losing me."

" It doesn't matter anyway I think I finally got through to him today." Michonne raised an eyebrow and waited for his explanation.

"He was pissed but he was present. I think he realized he has someone else to lose if he continues his pursuit of you. Rovia will get to the bottom of it because I sent him a text earlier."

"Pissed but present?" She asked not quite sure she understood what he was getting at.

"Yeah, he was pissed at me for getting you pregnant but he wasn't delusional enough to think that he's the father." Rick explained. "Baby, had I known that's all it would take for him to let go of you I would have done it sooner." He said with a crooked smirk. Crossing the room to where she stood with a shocked expression on her face, he embraced Michonne and kissed her lips. "Come on, y'all must be tired let's get to bed."

 **…**

Shortly after nine that morning, Rovia arrived at Grady Memorial Hospital with Payton and Déchets in tow. As usual, Kirkman was in the community room but this morning was different. Ordinarily the room was buzzing with activity but on this day, Kirkman was all alone with the exception of Nurse West who sat further away. Hearing multiple footsteps Negan looked up, he was expecting to see Officer Friendly and the Hippie but instead the Hippie brought the Feds with him.

"Mornin sunshine," Rovia said slapping Negan on the back as though they were friends. The greeting was laced with a false sense of jubilee. The three each took a chair, Rovia spun his around sitting on it backwards, his arms resting atop the frame. His chin atop his forearms.

"Kirkman meet your new best friends, Payton and Déchets. They're buddies of your pal Grimes. You do remember I told you that you rung the Feds bell when you contacted Ms. Jones while she was overseas, right? Yeah, about that, who the hell is Simon Cloyd and why did you transfer money to him?"

After returning from Florida, both Payton and Déchets delved further into Simon Cloyd. It turned out that he and Negan went way back; they grew up together in New York where they got into a lot of trouble as youths. Negan had anger issues and his imposing size instilled fear in many, something he used to his advantage many times. Simon was his faithful follower.

At thirteen, during a terror run they came across Father Gabriel Stokes who saved them from themselves. They were no longer terrorizing the neighbourhood, bullying and beating up on weaker beings and running scams on the unsuspecting members of their community. Instead, they were given shelter in exchange they helped out at the soup kitchen, did odd jobs and ran errands for the shut in. On a weekly basis they had to speak with a social worker. Negan was referred to a therapist who placed him on medication. He had been medicated from his teens straight through to adulthood.

They eventually finished high school and went to college on scholarships. Simon's first wife Denise Cloyd was actually Negan's Psychiatrist; they met after Negan was already a patient. It was rumoured that she had a dalliance with Negan and possibly other patients but the Office of Professional Conduct found there was insufficient evidence to support the allegations. The investigator told them the Cloyd's were in the middle of a divorce when the allegations were made.

Negan had expected an interrogation after his recent encounter with Michonne so he went along with their good cop, bad cop routine. "Simon's is a buddy I knew long ago."

Payton cleared his throat then asked, "Mr. Kirkman, yesterday during a visit with Mrs. Grimes you encountered Ms. Jones albeit purely accidental. However, during that chance encounter did you not tell Ms. Jones that you paid Mr. Cloyd a sum of money not to hurt her? Why were you paying protection money to a friend?"

He watched as Negan rubbed his right hand over his salt and pepper beard, his eyes went from each officer to the other as he decided just how much he wanted to reveal.

Payton added, "If I were you, the best route would be honesty especially if you wish to see Logan before she graduates from college."

Negan shook his head as if the action itself would free him of his predicament. "I don't want any trouble. Okay? I ruined his marriage. I slept with his wife. He tried to get her license pulled but I payed off the investigator. I had to switch doctors as a result. I moved to Atlanta but we continued to see one another that was until I met Michonne."

"Mr. Kirkman, you still haven't explain why Mr. Cloyd would be threatening Ms. Jones."

Negan looked at him questionably, "Are you for fucking real right now? I just told you I fucked over our friendship, his only way to hurt me was through Michonne. He knows I would have done anything for Michonne. His dumbass wife chose Michonne as her divorce attorney. Michonne figured out the money laundering scheme he was running and shut it to fuck down. He owes people and he needed liquid assets. There was a note left under my pillow so I called that dumbass attorney of mine and made her transfer the money."

"Why didn't you come forward with this? Do you realize your silence placed Ms. Jones' safety in jeopardy? Do you still have this note?" Rovia asked.

"Who was going to protect her, Officer Fucking Friendly?" He asked with disdain. "I could protect her. She was in danger because she's brilliant and as a result of something I did so I fixed it. Yeah, matter of fact, I do." Negan reached into his pants and took out the note which indicated failure to pay, the third contact would be physical harm.

Payton had heard enough and Negan was asked to write a statement.

 **…**

 **Justice**

 ** _A year later…_**

Tara Jenson was convicted on one count of fraud and sentenced to two years incarceration. After the guilty verdict she was disbarred.

Simon was found guilty on one count of theft by extortion and sentenced ten years, and one count of money laundering, for which he was sentenced to twenty years. His sentences to be served concurrently.

Mrs. Bradley was found guilty on one count of conspiracy to commit fraud and was sentenced to two years. One count of aggravated assault and sentenced ten years in prison with concurrent sentences.

Arat Cloyd's divorce was eventually finalized but she unfortunately, suffered financial loss due to her former husband's activities.

 **…**

 **Family Unit**

 ** _present day…_**

Carl had just finished reading the letter from Mrs. Jones and his body shook violently from sobbing. His tears flowed freely. Eventually, he began hyperventilating and dropped the letter onto the floor. He felt alone. He knew there were secrets in his family but he had no idea just how bad it was especially after finding out about his mother's affair in the news.

In hindsight, Carl could not remember a warm fuzzy feeling in their family unit like the one he witnessed a few months back between his mother and her new family. He never felt that warmth from his mother. He felt more comfortable with his dad who always seemed to be there for him no matter what. At first, he figured it was because he was boy child but as he grew older he realized his father was really closed to his gran except for a few months where it seemed something was off between them. It was then that he connected the dots that their chill happened right around the divorce. Carl inhaled sharply, his eyes grew wide with shock as he realized the implication. " _Oh my god, so it is true!_ "

He tried calming his nerves by slowing his breathing. He needed to talk to his dad but he knew just how that would go. He didn't want to hurt Michonne but he knew she would likely be the easier of the two to talk with, so he sent her a text asking if she could come to his room. She said she would as soon as his gran could care for Mia.

 **…**

Michonne knocked on Carl's door and waited for his response. "Come in," he said, quickly tidying up the gaming section of his room to accommodate her. As Michonne entered the room she noticed Carl had been crying, his eyes were puffy and red, they didn't meet hers. As she closed the door behind her, she approached the gaming area and sat on the couch. Carl sat on the floor. "Hey! What is it Carl? Did something happen at school?" Michonne asked concerned over his appearance.

Looking up at Michonne, he realized she was already reacting to his mood. It was the last thing he wanted to happen. "Hey," he retorted and passed her the letter from her mother. He figured it was the easiest way to get to the heart of the matter because he was yet to fully digest the nasty note. Carl watched a single tear escape down her cheek as Michonne bit her lip.

Michonne couldn't believe the vileness contained in the letter. She was never a fan of her mother but the letter sealed her fate. Jenny would not get away with destroying more lives. She scooted down onto the floor next to her stepson and embraced him. "I so sorry baby. I'm so sorry! We'll fix it so that she won't ever hurt you again."

"Is it true Michonne? Did it really happen that way? Is that why my dad never loved my mom?" Michonne pulled back from their hug slightly and looked him in the eyes.

"Sweetie, I don't know I was in London at the time, you'll have to ask your dad. I never asked him how they ended up together because I didn't want to know. However, I know that Jenny conveniently forgot to mention the reason why they split us up was because both her and your granddaddy Grimes were having an affair." Carl's eyes were like saucers. The letter was akin to a pandora's box, the secrets just kept tumbling out.

At that moment, they heard Mia wailing which meant her father was home. "Sounds like your dad's home and he'll be here in about five minutes. You're going to have to talk to him too. I can be with you if you'd like but I think it's something you two should do together. After, we can talk about it as a family, okay?

Carl when you speak with your dad remember whatever happened back then, he was still a child a little older than yourself but a child nonetheless. People made decisions about our lives so remember you can't blame your dad for something someone else might have done. Promise me that." Carl nodded his head and Michonne pulled him into a bear hug, kissing the top of his head.

 **…**

Rick had no sooner stepped into the house when he heard Mia fretting. She was in her playpen in the living area while her grandmother busied herself with the dinner preparations. "You've got her spoilt after just one week Richard. She'll break her nap just because you're home." Mary said without even missing a beat as she was made a salad. She knew Mia was not soiled nor hungry because Michonne had fed and changed her not thirty minutes before. Wherever, they were in the house Mia knew when her father left or came home. It was uncanny.

Rick walked over to the playpen and picked Mia up, "Hi sweetheart, how are you? Did you miss me? Daddy sure missed you today." Kissing his daughter's cheek she looked at him and then there was a calmness which came over the two, an understanding that they were okay. Rick walked them to the kitchen and greeted his mom. "Hi mom, how was your day?"

"I'm fine sweetheart but I think Michonne is dealing with something with Carl. He's been in his room since he got home. Michonne asked me to keep an eye on our little princess while she spoke with him. Just let me know whether to delay dinner."

 **...**

Rick called for his son and Michonne then he walked over to Carl's room. "Carl, Michonne dinner's ready!" He knocked on the door and waited. Meanwhile, little Mia had settled and was fast asleep in his arms.

"Come in." Rick opened the door to find Michonne on the floor hugging Carl and kissing his head. He knew something was wrong. Carl doesn't even allow him to hug him as frequently anymore. He calmed himself mindful that he held Mia who was now fast asleep in his arms. Michonne saw him and got up to meet him and took Mia from him. He read the pain on both their faces. Michonne kissed his cheek as she left the room. His stomach dropped, _this was it_ , he thought; _this was how he'd lose his son_. He had gained a daughter but he was about to lose his son. Rick felt ill.

Rick sat on the floor across from Carl. "Hey! What's going on son?" The latter looked at him with sad eyes. Carl looked dejected. He had never seen his son so utterly despondent before it caused his heart to ache. Carl said nothing, he simply passed his father the letter same as he did earlier with Michonne. He watched his dad's body morphed, it became rigid, his jaw clenched, his nostrils flared. He got up off the floor and paced the room. His heart rate accelerated as the colour in his face darkened and his breathing came in short bursts. Eventually, his father pinched the bridge of his nose to reign in his temper.

After gaining some control on his temper Rick sat down once again. "Carl, I know you have questions but this letter is not totally accurate. I've tried to shield you from the unpleasant parts of our past, I didn't want you to hurt like Michonne and I did.

Yes, Michonne was pregnant, she was sixteen and I was almost eighteen. Neither of us knew. She found out while she was in Europe when she became ill and ended up in the hospital. She lost our baby. I found out about the miscarriage after dad died and I found the letters which Michonne wrote to me back then. It's also when I found out we were split up because Jenny and dad were having an affair. Gran knew about their affair, but I only found that out after the divorce when Michonne told me. She and Morgan had gone to Savannah to tell gran but she already knew. What you overheard at the hospital was the anger of the people Jenny's hurt. You were never meant to hear any of that."

Carl thought back to when his father sent him from the room, now he knew why. The adults didn't want him to find out about their past.

"It is true that your mom and I never dated but it doesn't mean I don't love you Carl. You have been my world since you were born. I just want you to know that your mom was never sold to my family. My dad did write a cheque to Mr. McDonald, after he signed an agreement never to speak about the pregnancy to anyone. It's tough for you to understand right now but as an heir to Turpin Transport, you will be required to sign these agreements going forward. Life can get messy but we try to keep the brand name relatively free of scandal.

Yes, it is true a DNA test was done to ascertain whether you were in fact my son because of the circumstances surrounding your mom and myself. Your great granddaddy insisted on it."

Carl remained stoic as his parents history spilled from his father's mouth. The more he learned about his mother's character the more he resented her. He couldn't believe he was just a means to an end for his mother, it was probably the reason why he never felt close to her.

"There was no heads up to the news that your mom was expecting; one night they just showed up out of the blue. We got married a couple months later and five months later you were born.

Prior to marrying your mother, she had to sign a prenuptial agreement. In the event of a divorce she would get a fixed amount of money but where infidelity was involved the amount would be reduced.

The story in the newspaper was planted by gran to ensure that the divorce was quick. When I found out I was angry at her because her actions hurt you and it made everyone aware of our business. However, what she did, controlled the narrative of the story and it died quickly. I'm really sorry you had to find out the way you did. I would have never done it that way but the moment the divorce papers were filed it was bound to hit the news and god knows what else would have been written.

I should have known running into Jenny two months ago would have led to no good. The woman is toxic and she can't stand for others to be happy. I understand if you're angry but I never wanted this pain for you Carl, what she did was insensitive and designed to hurt you."

Carl listened intently to his father's explanation of the saga. At the end of it, he gave his dad a hug, "Thanks dad, for trusting me enough not to lie to me it's more of an explanation than I got from mom. I called her earlier and she told me, "It was complicated." Honestly dad, that's all she ever tells me."

Rick was surprised by Carl's response to whole ugly mess. At the onset, he had braced himself for the fallout of their close relationship. He had envisioned the worse scenario possible but was thankful that being up front with him got his son's respect. "Hey! What do you say we grab something to eat that's if there's anything left for us? If not, you and me we'll go out to dinner."

 **…**

Later that night, as they sat up in bed Rick confided to Michonne when he walked into Carl's room that night he thought he would lose his son. Especially after having read that hateful note from Jenny. He told her of Carl's reaction after his explanation of everything and how thankful he was that it went as well as it did.

He said a silent thank you to Lori for making it easier for him. Lori categorically refused to talk to her son about their past but his openness to own up to his own mistakes made it much easier for Carl to accept him, faults and all.

"Carl is exceptionally perceptive babe. I believe I told you that before. I told him that you both needed to talk but if he needed me, I'd be there for him. He's a fine young man and I'd expect no less because you've done an outstanding job of raising him." She smiled at him, "You're a great dad," she said placing her hand on his and rubbing it. "However, while Carl is a breeze I think you may be compromised when it comes to Mia; it appears that I'm not the only one in this house who's notice that you're setting me up to be the bad cop. Babe she's a week old and you're already a lost cause." Rick looked at his fiancé and feigned innocence.

"What are we going to do about Jenny?" Michonne asked, "She can't get away with this."

"She won't, mom's already put some calls in to some of their mutual friends and the various organizations where she volunteers. She made some sizeable donations to the organizations to ensure that they'll be severing ties with Jenny. Jenny's resources are limited now she can't exactly write a cheque from you dad's account anymore. We predict the house in Kings County will be on the market within three to six months. The market isn't exactly booming in Kings County and we doubt anyone there will buy it; so either it stays on the market indefinitely forcing the price to be slashed or we could buy it anonymously to have her gone right away."

Michonne nodded her head in approval of the game plan.

"By the way, I called up Ms. Neidermeyer, and she's willing to oversee the house in King's County, I sent her the keys. I asked her to spruce up the place and thought we could spend the weekend there. I figure we'd put this Jenny mess to rest once and for all."

Michonne looked at him, she didn't know what to say. Spending time in Kings County was the farthest thing from her mind. "It'll be okay babe, I promise."

"Seriously? I'll give you this weekend if you promise me I'd never have to go there again unless I'm picking up or dropping Carl off. Plus, we're staying at a hotel." Rick laughed but accepted her conditions, he knew Michonne wanted to put Kings County behind her. However, some of their best memories were there. He could not cut the small town out of their history, in time, perhaps she would realize it too.

 **…**

When Rick said "we" Michonne thought he meant the four of them being him, herself and their kids. However, his "we" meant their immediate family and their parents. She was surprised when her dad came over in casual wear and offered to take Aunt Mary's overnight bag downstairs. Rick arrived shortly after him and together the both cars left for Kings County.

"Do we even know she's here?" Michonne asked as they crossed the County line.

"Yeah, the man she was having lunch with was her divorce lawyer. Your dad recognized him from his description. I paid him a visit and he assures me they had no plans to leave town this weekend." Placing his hand on Michonne's knee he rubbed it, taking his eyes off the road momentarily he looked at her, "Babe are you alright? I promise you everything will be okay."

Michonne inhaled deeply and then exhaled, "I guess, you're asking me to go back to the house I haven't step foot in since I left seventeen years ago. Ironic isn't, eleven months ago, when you walked into my office I was planning to spend the weekend there with the girls. This was before everything blew up; then my biggest fear that weekend was running into you."

Rick nodded his head as he recalled the weekend. "We've come a long way babe. We now have two kid, we're living together and you're finally letting me make an honest woman out of you. I told you, I wouldn't let you go without a fight." Their conversation caused Carl to wince as though in pain.

"Dad, you do remember I'm in the car with y'all, right? I knew I should have travelled with my grandparents, you guy's are so embarrassing."

"Do I get to say that next week when I go with you and Enid to see Wonder Woman?" Michonne retorted.

"What?" Rick looked from Michonne at his side into his rearview mirror at Carl, "You have a date? When were y'all going to tell me this?"

Michonne looked back at Carl who was now beet red. "You didn't tell your dad?" She asked surprised.

"We just did dad and by the way another conversation about the birds and the bees will not be necessary because it never worked for you. I think I'll try abstinence." His remark caused Rick to turn red while Michonne burst out laughing.

 **…**

The next morning, after a group brunch, they headed for the old homesteads where they met Ms. Niedermeyer at the Grimes home. She was very happy to see Michonne whom she hadn't seen in forever. After sometime, Mia went to Ms. Niedermeyer without much fuss. The latter was thrilled because it reminded her of the occasions when she took care of Carl when he was about the same age.

The five then proceeded across the street. Morgan rang the doorbell. Shortly after, it was answered by Jenny. She was shocked to see the entire lot at her door. She was certain it had to do with the letter she recently sent to Carl. She had expected at least a phone call but not an invasion. She moved aside to allow them entry. She followed them to the living room.

Once seated, Rick spoke up, "Jenny, you recently sent my sixteen year old son a letter filled with many half truths. Given that everyone here has been impacted by your actions we would like for you to fill in what you glaring left out of this letter and then we expect you to do the right thing." For the next little while they listened to Jenny own her complicity in the affair then she apologized to each person.

Carl wasn't satisfied with her apology so he added, "Mrs. Jones, you tried to splinter my family like you and my granddaddy did with my dad and Michonne but it didn't work."

Jenny reacted to his use of the word "family".

"You're a very despicable person. Yeah, I said family because DNA is not what makes a family. In the short time that I've known your daughter she's been more of a mother to me than the one who bore me. Long before my sister came along, she cared for me and she included me in their lives. She even stood up to my own mother to be a part of my life. For me, family is defined by ones actions and Michonne is my family."

Jenny being Jenny she completely disregarded Carl, she turned to Michonne and asked, "Speaking of his sister, where's my granddaughter Mia? Why didn't you bring her along? Ain't she kinda young for you to be leaving her with a sitter?"

Michonne felt the anger as it rose off Rick, she reached out and touched him. Ordinarily, this act would calm him but not this time. Michonne spoke up and told Jenny to never contact any member of her family again. Rick leaned into Jenny's personal space and said, "You ever contact any member of my family again and you'll be sorry. If I were you, I'd leave Kings County Jenny. I don't know how you know so much about my family but I can promise you I will find your source too."

Michonne then got up took Carl by the hand and walked out of her childhood home for the last time. The others followed in their wake.

 **…**

 **Richonne**

A year later, Rick and Michonne were happily married in Savannah in an intimate ceremony. Their union was witnessed by their family and friends. Shane, the Best Man and Andrea, the Maid of Honour were ecstatic for their best friends. Also, in attendance were Carl and his plus one, his girlfriend Enid.

Carl and his sister Mia were inseparable. It was impossible not to love Mia. She had caramel coloured skin, curly brown hair, they had the same cerulean blue eyes but she had her mother's heart shaped lips. His girlfriend Enid loved his sister, she thought she was a perfect little doll.

Mary was ecstatic, at last, both Richard and Michonne were one. Richard was happier than ever before; Michonne finally started calling her "Ma" instead of Aunt Mary and she had two amazing grandchildren.

Morgan was very happy for both Michonne and Richard. He not only gained a worthy son-in-law and a granddaughter but also a grandson too. One who was now talking about going to law school.

 **...**

 **The Gang**

Maggie and Glenn were finally expecting. Sasha and Daryl, Rosita and Abraham both couples relationships became much more balanced. The men were proud of their boys and were rarely seen without them.

Andrea finally allowed Shane to move in permanently. The couple compromised and adopted a Golden Retriever as their dependant to assess their abilities before having another major conversation.

After the wedding and before the couple left for the city for their wedding night reservations, Andrea took Rick aside and apologized for her deplorable behaviour. It was an apology more than a year in the making but Rick accepted it. The gesture only made the day more special because it would please his wife immensely to know the rift had been mended. _His wife,_ he thought, imagine that!

 **THE END!**


End file.
